Black and White Puzzle Pieces
by Iincho-sama
Summary: She was just about to drift off when a familiar voice from under her curtains.“Going to sleep already?And without me?”Hinata jumped up and sat in her bed,eyes wide.The voice revealed itself as none other than Sasuke.He came closer and closer... SasuHina
1. Just a Dream

Hi everyone!

This is my first fanfic so please read, rate and comment.

**Summary**: Sasuke and Hinata are lovers at first sight, but after ten years of complications and a nasty dose of reality, will they be able to look up from their puzzles and see what's right in front of them in black and white? SasuHina

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did it would be insanity XD

Enjoy!

-Iincho- sama

* * *

_It was a really _bad_ day, at least by seven- year old standards. He was forced to wake up early this morning, scrubbed to perfection in freezing cold water by his mother, then dragged to one of her old friend's house where he was lost for currently _the third _time. Yes. It was a very bad day indeed. He was just about to give up looking for any means of escaping this mansion of horrors when suddenly he could hear the faintest sound of a melody drifting past him. Out of curiosity and because he had pretty much nowhere else to go, he decided to follow it. He walked through twisting and turning passageways not really caring where it would lead him or how he would get back afterwards, his mother would have to look for him herself—he gave a self- satisfied grin at that. When he thought it would never end and was about to turn around, he caught a flicker of light, like when a person opens and then closes a door. He cautiously approached a huge oak door, not wanting to repeat the episode when he barged in on some of the old men here while they were drinking. He got a serious tongue- lashing from his mother because of that. He shuddered at the thought. The little boy opened the door as quietly as he could; it wasn't so difficult considering the music was currently at full volume. _And played with such wild emotion too _the seven- year old thought to himself for he also took piano— another thing that his mother forced him to do all because of—_

"_You know it's r-rude to spy right?" A gentle voice made him jump. He was about to inch away from the open door and slink back to the dark hallway but before he could, a girl about his age but a tad shorter opened one of the huge doors and stuck slowly crept out, as if unsure if it was safe to speak to him. As she came out he could only stand with his mouth agape. She had a unique beauty, with the palest peach skin and even paler lavender eyes. There was nothing especially breath- taking about each feature, but when put all together, they just formed a perfect _her_. "D-do you want to come in? I-it's warmer in here than in the hall." She stammered in a way that could only be described as one word: _cute_._

_He warily stepped into the well- lit room and took his eyes off her for the first time since he saw her. The room was simply decorated, with a note stand and a stool in front of it. There was a small grand piano, a stool for that too, and a chandelier that lit up the whole room. It had soundproof walls which were perfect for practice and to top it all off there was that girl. The prettiest girl he had seen in his whole life, and that's saying a lot considering the girls that his bro—_

_He was cut- off in his thoughts again as she cleared her throat and smoothed down her knee- high skirt. _Simple and cute _was all he could think of as he studied her slightly- shorter than shoulder length silky black hair tied into a neat ponytail and her practical attire, a plain blouse and a printed skirt, down to her shoes, white doll shoes. But what caught his eye was the violin she held in her hand, how that wonderful melody came from such a little girl. She looked down blushing slightly and he waited for about an eternity before she got the nerve and looked up. Her eyes widened a bit but she continued on anyway. "M- My name is Hyuuga Hi- hinata. N- nice to meet you." She said shyly, formally, almost routinely as if she had to do this everyday, but looking him in the eye with a steady determination. She bowed her head slightly, acknowledging him to introduce himself as well. "Uchiha Sasuke," He said, extending his hand. "Pleasure is mine." He told her with equal formality, he could play her game; it was just a matter of time._

_

* * *

  
_

_She was kind of shocked to find out her audience was just a boy, and even more surprised to find out that he wasn't a Hyuuga. She had simply expected him to be one of the lower branches, but this boy had raven black hair and eyes the color of night sky that you could fall into. When he introduced himself, her first thought was: Uchiha, the old friend of my father, but what is her son doing here, unless the union—_

_The raven Uchiha extended his hand and though she was nervous she wasn't about to shame her entire family by ignoring nearly seven years of good breeding now. Slowly she reached for his hand and shook it. "You play the violin?" He asked her, which almost took her by surprised, she wasn't used to seeing such _interesting _boys, they were usually submissive lower house boys, except her cousin Ne—_

"_Hey, I just asked you a question. Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone?" He demanded, must be a high rank himself, she mused to herself._

_

* * *

  
_

_She jumped a bit then blushed when he snapped her out of his thoughts. Sasuke gave a smirk at that. "Y-yes," She managed to stutter. "Then come on." He said walking in the direction of the piano and the violin stand next to it without waiting for a reply. He methodically, almost gently pulled the piano stool and sat down and then lifted the lid to reveal ivory keys as white as the Hyuuga girl's skin. She was dumbstruck at his rash manner but followed suit seeing his purpose. "And I see you play the piano." She told him as she held up her violin and got ready to play. "How about this one?" Sasuke said as he pointed to a simple ballad, "I'll accompany." He volunteered. "S-sure," She said, as he began the intro, the notes obeyed his fingers as they danced a playful tune. She entered after three measures and the merry music began neither ever playing like this before. So light, so airy, not for perfection, just pure fun. By the time they reached the soaring prelude they were both exhausted. The song ends, but not the atmosphere of openness and happiness that floats around the room._

_They had nothing much to do, so they started talking. It was nothing serious, both actually felt their own age instead of pretending they were stiff puppets that their parents controlled. They laughed and played, they were children having fun, and there was a bond formed, stronger than that, it was a promise._

"_Sasuke- chan, where are you?" A voice called from the other end of the hall, and it wasn't very pleased. "Itachi- chan has just finished his meeting with Hyuuga- san, it's time to go home." Sasuke turned to Hinata one more time. Hinata's face fell at the fact that he was leaving she would have to play by herself again. "Don't worry Hinata- chan," He smiled, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'll come back next time, okay?" He said. Hinata's face lit up at that. "Of course Sasuke- kun! We'll play music again right?" She smiled, making him blush. "Definitely," He turned around in front of the door just in time to meet her soft hug. "I'll see you Sasuke- kun." She told him when they let go of the hug. "Okay, bye Hinata- chan!" He said as he waved goodbye, walking silently in the carpeted hall. The last thing he saw of her was her warm smile and her violin, still in her hand, waving to him._

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke jumped up in his bed covered in sweat. He'd been having the same dream for two weeks now, but this was the clearest he'd seen it. The image of Hinata flashed in his mind again as he went back to sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting first day of school _was the last thought of the eighteen- year old as he drifted to sleep.


	2. First Day Worst Day?

Hey everyone!

Here's chapter two, hope you like it and thanks for the reviews I really appreciated them.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Hinata are lovers at first sight, but after ten years of complicated life and a nasty dose of reality, can they look up from their puzzles and see what's in front of them in black and white? SasuHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did it would be insanity and it would be really cool if I did XD

-Iincho-sama

* * *

RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIII- SLAP! Hand met metal as a sleepy teen tried to shut off his alarm clock in a sad attempt to get more sleep. Said teen gave a low growl and unwillingly rolled out of bed and ran his fingers through his raven hair, now standing up at the ends. He reached out and grabbed his alarm clock, stared at it as if he could obliterate it with his eyes and mentally slapped himself. "Darnit, Sakura's gonna have my head if I'm-" He stopped short as he heard an all too familiar voice call out his name. "SASUKE-KUN, are you ready to walk to school with me!?!" Was heard shrieking throughout the Uchiha compound. "Who the hell let her in?" He told himself as he turned on the shower, but he already knew the answer: Itachi. Only his brother would go through such lengths to annoy him. "Oi Otooto- chan," Hearing that nickname made him cringe as he stepped in the shower. "Are you coming down yet or do I have to give your _girlfriend_ the keys to your room?" He could easily imagine his brother smirking as he watched Sakura blunder around their home looking for his room, making about as much racket as a rampaging beast.

After five minutes he got down fully dressed thanking Kami that his brother did _not_ give Sakura the keys to his room. He gave a sigh as he reached the last step at the exact moment Sakura gave his arm a bone- crushing squeeze that she seemed to forget to let go of. "Oi Haruno- san, get the freaking hell off me!" He said now completely pissed off at her for making him miss breakfast thanks to her new rule about walking to school together— established last semester. "Nonsense Sasuke- kun, and didn't I ask you to call me Sakura- _chan?" _He rolled his eyes as he opened the door intending to pry her off and slide through. It worked and he jogged for about three minutes knowing she couldn't keep up with him. It wasn't _his_ fault that their parents got them engaged before. Never mind his feelings in the matter of who he was going to spend the rest of his life with right? He and Sakura were on and off every other week or so, he chose to live with it, he could always cancel the engagement later and always shrugged it off. He only wanted to beat his brother anyway. That was all he wanted in life, in fact he hasn't done anything he wanted just for himself for so long, just because he wanted to be better at his brother at _something. _It just isn't fair having a brother who overshadowed your future and took all of your parent's love. He needed to be acknowledged, he needed to know that everyone knew he was Sasuke, not Itachi's little brother. So there he was, walking to school in an absolute hurry, desperately trying to reach the student council's office, he was the president after all. He was probably the only person rushing back after winter break and he gave a wry smile at the thought.

* * *

"Oi ANBU- guy- san, why the hell didn't you help me out back there?" He whispered to the silent bodyguards that followed him everywhere and even used to drive him to school until Sakura came and made him walk. The ANBU were specially trained bodyguards that could handle practically any situation when it came to protection, his mother had them specifically assigned to protect him and his brother. That's what you get for being the sons of Uchiha Mikoto, the owner of Sharingan Corps., one of the most successful businesses if this century which has been passed down to every Uchiha generation. His father, Fugaku, the supposed owner of the corporation was assassinated a few weeks before he was born, hence the ANBU. Trust his mother to take care of that. The ANBU all wore the same uniform: black. Except for their masks, which compromised of different creatures, he couldn't tell them apart. The masks were so that he wouldn't be familiar with them, just in case they were terminated or killed in action, yet another one of his mother's ideas. "Well young master," A deep voice replied, "you know we can't interfere with the private matters of your life." Sasuke couldn't help but think: _useless. _And he kept on walking.

He was never so happy to see the intricately designed gates of Konoha University and made his way to the administrators' building. The admin department was a huge building and was the first thing you saw when entering the school, he was just informed via text that the student council meeting was cancelled, but decided to stall for time from Sakura before classes started by going to the principal's office. There was gossip that some new students were coming this semester. _Must be pretty important people if they're coming in halfway through the school year, _he thought to himself as he saw some—no a lot—of people stop and stare in front of the principal's office.

Two teens came out as he walked by, the transfers most likely and he accidentally bumped into one, a girl who looked strikingly familiar, as he passed the other one, a guy with- this is the creepy part- pure white eyes, glared at him and went to check on the girl, who looked like she assured him she was fine. He started a bit at it. "What? The great Uchiha flinches at the glare of the new kid." A mocking voice sounded from the hall. "Knock it off Gaara- san." He cautioned as he turned around to face the red head, who glared back and let him pass. "I'll see your sorry ass in class then." Sasuke spat at him as he made his way to the music building. "That girl looked familiar, almost like Hina—no way it's her, I just had a glance, couldn't be. Besides, what could she be doing here, she's successful and famous now, and she'd be wasting her time at a trash school like this." He tried to convince himself but he just couldn't shake off the feeling that the girl from his past had just met him here, in the present. He mentally slapped himself again as he ran to the music building.

* * *

Just when he thought he was safe at last, one minute he was reaching for the door of the classroom, the next, he was on the ground, with one ecstatic Sakura on top of him. "Sasuke- kun, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Which in Sakura language was: back off he's mine! He could picture the faces of his college mates as they passed by him to get to the door. He got up, making Sakura fall down to the cold marble floor in the process. "Ow Sasuke- kun that hurt!" She said pouting; making her look like her lip was swollen. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty; a lot of people were currently drooling over her, but she just wasn't his type. He was sick of her glomping him, sick of her nagging about him, sick of her being so possessive, sick of the stares, the glares, he was just so sick of _her, _and he couldn't take it anymore. He calmed himself down for a moment to keep from strangling her there and then. She was a nice person, beautiful, heck she was breath-taking, just not the one for him, just then he didn't care about what his parents thought anymore, he was eighteen, and could decide what he wanted. So he gathered up all he had and contrary to his usual cool, collected self, he well, exploded. Sakura was nagging on about something but he paid no attention, instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that their faces were centimeters apart. "Listen Sakura," He growled, "I am sick of you treading on my life, we're over." He said this calmly, but there was no mistaking the venom in his voice. Sakura seemed to be taking this just fine, she was a strong girl. She looked him directly in the eye with cold determination. "Sasuke- _san_," She stared at him hard, "I will tell you I did not do this for you," She said coldly. "This was for my family, but just so you know, in order not to shame yours I stuck with it." She pulled away from his grasp. "Because you didn't have the guts to stand up to your mother I had to live with it, but recently, I've had a lot of offers for jobs abroad, _I don't need you_ understand." Then she did the weirdest thing, she turned around and smiled at him, wholeheartedly. "Thank you for setting me free, Sasuke-_san._" She emphasized the last part and walked towards the classroom, flipping open her phone and quickly replying to a text.

"I hope it all goes well for her, she has real talent, a great voice." Sasuke jumped at the sound of the voice that had been haunting his dreams for so long and turned around to face his past. His eyes widened as he saw her, he was at a loss for words, but he managed to stumble over one word. "H-Hi- Hinata?" She looked at him with warmth in her lavender eyes and smiled. "I thought I was the one who stuttered Sasuke-san."

* * *

There you go chapter two I hope you enjoyed it.

Sill up for rate and comment.

More to come in the next chapter.


	3. The First Step

Hi everybody!

Thanks so much for all the people who commented.

Well, here's chapter three I hope like it! Enjoy!

**Summary**: Sasuke and Hinata are lovers at first sight, but after ten years of complicated life and a nasty dose of reality, can they look up from their puzzles and see what's in front of them in black and white? SasuHina

**Disclaimer: **I own not Naruto and its characters, because such fate is too good to be true XD

-Iincho-sama

* * *

"Excuse me, but can we not have a soap opera scene reenacted in front of my class now? I'm late for class as it is you know." A male voice told them not unkindly. In fact, he sounded really amused. Hinata was the first to notice and tried to wriggle out of Sasuke's tight hug. "Um Sasuke-san…" Sasuke looked up at her. "Hm?" Hinata nervously cleared her throat. "Um w-well sensei- san needs to get to the classroom and we're k-kinda blocking the door." Sasuke immediately turned bright red and regained his composure. "O-ohayo gozaimasu Kakashi-sensei." He gave a stiff bow and proceeded to enter the classroom. On his way in Kakashi-sensei winked and through his mask she thought she could see him smile. "Nice to see you smiling again Hyuuga- san." Hinata jumped a bit and thought about her entire soap opera journey so far while Kakashi-sensei introduced her to the class inside.

* * *

"_Well Hinata-san, due to the recently devastating events and the fact that it is currently unsafe where we are now, I have to send you back to Fire country, where you need to finish your studies." Hyuuga Hiashi told her sadly. Hinata was quite disappointed at the news but wanted to prove to her father that she was taking _his _death just fine._

"_Hai Oto-san, so you will wrap up your work here I understand?" She told him. "Yes, and after you finish your studies we will decide how you balance your careers, but for the mean time, I want no large public performances, we have Pein- san on the job with his team, but they can't be everywhere at once, this is for your own safety, understand my child?" He looked genuinely worried at the thought of sending his daughter and heiress to a different country for her own safety. Her younger sister would be fine, she took after him, but Hinata was the last thing he had left to remind her of his dearly departed wife. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "And don't worry; you will be going to Konoha University, Neji-san's school, I trust you will be fine with him there."_

_He smiled at her and his daughter couldn't help but feel that even though it would hurt going back there for a while without her father, whom she cried on when that horrible incident happened, everything would be alright. She had a good feeling about going back to her hometown. In fact she was already looking forward to seeing a certain Uchiha. _Don't think like that Hinata_ she told herself, _he's happy without you, he's been living that way for such a long time now. It's not like things will change just because you came back.

* * *

Things were even weirder when they got to Konoha U. First of all, she found out that Neji-niisan was already there and waiting for her. Also, even in disguise, lots of people were staring at them as they made their way to the principal's office. "You need better hiding skills Hinata-sama." Neji told her when they first got there. "Nii-san! I told you not to call me Hinata-sama." She said to change the topic. She hit him playfully on the shoulder. Neji was one year her senior and was always there for her, heck, he flew halfway around the world when she suffered from the suicide of—"Whoa!"

She had just bumped into Neji as he opened the door to the office. She tiptoed and peeked over his shoulder which was really difficult because he was almost a head taller than she was. What she saw made her giggle. Their principal, Tsunade-sama was totally drunk, and still wanting to drink, as there were open bottles on her table. She was leaning back on her chair and was sound asleep, man was that hangover gonna hurt.

Suddenly, a short girl with the cutest piggy came and greeted them. "Ohayo, you must be the new arrivals, I apologize for well, all this." She said as she swept a hand, gesturing to the mess of the office. "I'm Shizune-san, the Tsunade-sama's secretary. Nice to meet you." She gave a bow and likewise they introduced themselves. "Hinata, nice too meet you." Hinata told her as she was given some pieces of paper. "Well here is your schedule Hinata-san and the music building is that one. Yes, the one at the edge of campus." Shizune said. As they were about to leave: "Nice to have you here Hyuuga-sama." They stopped short as a voice addressed her with a title too high for an average student. "J-Jiraya-san," Shizune stammered. "What are you implying? You know that we are all too aware of your habits here right? If you want to leave this office with all your bones intact, you had better stay away from our new student." She folded her arms over her chest. "You know I would never do anything to hurt a student here." Jiraya told Shizune in was that a flirty tone? Shizune took a disgusted step back and knocked over a sake bottle on Tsunade's desk. The racket seemed to have woken the principal. "M-mwat ish goin awn here? (What is going on here?)" She snapped awake at once, man she got over hangovers quickly. She regained her composure and greeted the cousins immediately. "Ohayo, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, Hyuuga-sama informed me of your arrival earlier, but I didn't expect you so soon." She said formally. Neji's eyes widened as she went to shake his hand, Hinata could guess why and hardly stopped herself from bursting with laughter. In the end she gave a constricted choke, earning a disapproving look from Neji.

"H-Hyuuga," Shizune stumbled. "She's the celebrity we've been expecting?" She almost fainted, until she realized Jiraya was the one who wanted to catch her. She gave a small cough and bowed, Jiraya did likewise. "Stay away from Jiraya if you want to keep your sanity, and _something more important_." Tsunade whispered to Hinata seriously. Hinata gave a startled jump and replied to her principal. "H-Hai, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade stood up and straightened her all _too_ _fitting_ blouse, earning a faint gulp from Neji and a nosebleed from Jiraya, who was quickly hit in the head by Shizune.

* * *

"That was very disturbing." Neji told her on the way out. "I didn't know the board of educators let in violent secretaries, perverted vice principals and alcoholic, _full_ principals." He said, his eye starting to twitch. "Oh come on Neji-niisan, her chest wasn't _that_ big." Hinata pushed him jokingly. Neji turned pale and she laughed, she wasn't looking anywhere, except at her cousin's appalled face and jolted back as she made contact with something solid. "G-Gomenasai," She said shakily. That person didn't seem to mind, but he gave a startled jump at seeing her face. He looked just like Sasu—no, it couldn't have been him. Neji was giving him a death glare, so she had to think about it later. "Are you alright Hinata-san?" He stopped glaring for a moment and she decided to stall him. "Yes of course, and look at that!" She said pointing to absolutely nothing and dragging Neji along with her through the marble halls towards the music building.

* * *

Hinata breathed a heavy sigh. She was finally able to shake Neji off and found her classroom at the same time. "I wonder who our sensei will be." She thought aloud. "And I wonder who are gonna be my classmates this term." She was about to cross the hall when she heard noises on the other side.

"Ow Sasuke-kun that hurt!" A female voice she could recognize said clearly, piercing her ears. She was about to go around, thinking this was a simple dating skirmish that was common every now and then until a gruff male voice replied to her. "Listen Sakura," He growled at her. Hinata gave a gasp. _So I was right, this is Haruno Sakura, the one who sang during my concert a few months ago! _The one allegedly named 'Sasuke-kun' muttered something she couldn't hear and there was a moment of cold silence. _I wonder who had the guts to stand up to someone like Haruno-san. _Then the next thing she heard was Sakura's voice. "Sasuke- _san_," She heard Sakura say as coldly as the marble underneath her feet. "I will tell you I did not do this for you," She said quietly. "This was for my family, but just so you know, in order not to shame yours I stuck with it." There was a sound as if something was grabbed back. "Because you didn't have the guts to stand up to your mother I had to live with it, but recently, I've had a lot of offers for jobs abroad, _I don't need you_ understand." Then just as Hinata gathered up the courage to walk into the hall she saw Sakura turn around and smile at the guy she was fighting with, his back was to her, but she knew exactly who he was, she'd never forget that chicken-styled hair that was always part of her fantasies. "Thank you for setting me free, Sasuke-_san._" _So it _is _him! _She told herself. Sakura walked towards the classroom leaving one shocked Sasuke behind.

Hinata just _had_ to break the silence because he was blocking the door and she really felt light in the head after seeing him again, she needed to sit down. She opened her mouth and said the first thing that popped into her mind. "I hope it all goes well for her, she has real talent, a great voice." Sasuke jumped a little and turned around to face her. His eyes widened as he saw her, he looked like he was at a loss for words, and desperately looking for some to say at that but he managed to stumble over one word. "H-Hi- Hinata?" She looked at him with all the warmth that she'd been longing to show him for so long. "I thought I was the one who stuttered Sasuke-san."

She didn't really know what was going to happen next because she only expected him to forget about her after all this time. Instead, he looked like he was going to cry, (what, Sasuke cry?!) and the next thing she knew, he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "It's so nice to see you too, Sasuke-san." She said, hugging him back.

And that was when Kakashi-sensei came.

She never saw it coming. After _his_ death, the only people she could talk to were: her father, Neji-niisan, Iruka-sensei—_his_ teacher—and of course the only other person who could possibly understand what loss was, Iruka's best friend and her teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

It was also his voice that brought her back to her the real world now. She could hear him through the door. "It is a great pleasure for me to introduce a former student of mine to this class, and despite me being late because of meeting her—." There was a feeling of eyes being rolled. "I am pleased to introduce your new classmate Hyuuga Hinata-san." There was the sound of chairs scraping floor as many students got up from their seats to get a better view of the star that was about to enter. Hinata took a deep, very deep breath, so deep that she was going to suffocate and gripped her violin case so tight her knuckles turned white. She took what seemed like her first step after keeping still for an eternity—it wasn't that long, Kakashi made things brief, but apparently the events of today played in her mind at super-speed—and made her way to the door of _her_ new beginning, not with _him_. She opened the door and knew that behind its foreboding surface, lay her destiny.

* * *

That was chapter three, and there's more to come for our lovers yet.

Review and comment please!


	4. It's High Time

Hey eveyone!

Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments, I really appreciated them. Sorry I took so long to update this ne!

Here's chapter four of Black and White Puzzle Pieces:

**Summary**: Sasuke and Hinata are lovers at first sight, but after ten years of complications and a nasty dose of reality, will they be able to look up from their puzzles and see what's right in front of them in black and white? SasuHina

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did it would be insanity XD

Enjoy!

-Iincho-sama

* * *

"Oi! Look it's Hyuuga Hinata-san!" Someone from the back row yelled out. The classroom was well furnished and made entirely out of marble. Many students couldn't afford the tuition and most were scholars. The rows of seats were arranged to go up every row and at the very bottom, on his own elevated platform was Hatake Kakashi-sensei and his desk, and next to it was a huge grand piano and some note stands. But that was all she was able to observe as the next minute she was hiding behind her sensei and clinging to her violin case for her dear life.

"Hinata-san, sit next to me!" A guy screamed out, making her jump and cling to Kakashi-sensei as well.

"Be my best friend, Hinata-sama!" A girl shrieked and she had to cover her ears to keep them from going deaf.

"I love you, Hinata-chan!"

That last one was just plain awkward. But it was the last thing she could actually understand as yet more shouts of her new classmates were flung in the air. The teens flooded around her and her sensei. There were so many of them that she almost stopped breathing. She felt like she was suffocating, literally because many were taking up the space she used to breathe in. She was going to pass out, she just knew it, and just as she thought she was going to take her last breath, a firm grip took her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. _Thank you whoever you are. _She thought, secretly hoping it was a certain Sasuke.

"I hope you learned your lesson about making and entrance Hinata." The voice sounded so familiar, with its sternness and playfulness. Hinata realized who it was at once and why she was addressed by just her name. "Tenten- chan it's so great to see you here!" Hinata said as she gave her old friend a huge hug. Tenten smiled at her in the Tenten way that made her feel like the little child who needed Tenten's help getting up after falling again even when they were the same age. "Glad you still remember me." She said grinning. Hinata laughed.

"How could I possibly forget my cousin's gir—" Tenten slapped her hand over Hinata's mouth, by now practically all of the class was up and dying to get a better look at the star, and all were staring at the reunited friends. "Nani deska? Tenten-chan has a _boyfriend_?" A boy with messy mouse-brown hair and two red marks on his face shouted. Sitting next to him was none other than one very embarrassed Sasuke, who turned a very tomato shade of red at his friend's outburst. The chatter just resumed as Kakashi got up on his platform and had just about enough of all of it. "That's it! Everyone get back in your seats now! I can't believe one of the best classes in the music department would suddenly act up like this." His mask was still intact, but behind it, you could see his eye glowing bright red. Everybody took their seats, knowing that Kakashi was normally a laid back teacher, but when he was like this, he _could hurt somebody._ They were all dead silent as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well thank you for your cooperation. Let's try this again." He gestured for Hinata to introduce herself. Her legs wobbled a bit as she looked at her new classmates. "H-Hi! I'm Hyuuga Hinata. P-pleased to meet you!" She bowed and looked at her sensei who smiled back. "Now about where she sits…" Several students sat up in their seats, all were anticipating Kakashi's verdict. All except one, and Kakashi saw it in a heartbeat.

"You will sit next to," If you stood where Hinata stood you could almost hear their thoughts screaming _SIT NEXT TO ME!!!_ But of course Kakashi had someone else in mind. "Sabaku no Gaara." He said simply. "WHAT!" The chorus of what and no told him he did his job right and he gave a smirk at it.

* * *

Gaara was staring out the window and couldn't care less about some famous new girl. He figured she'd be old news in a few weeks. So when Kakashi-sensei said his name, he gave a jump in his seat. The next thing he knew, the new girl was walking up to his seat in the very back row. He couldn't help but glance at her from her boots to her knee-high overcoat to her the violin case she hugged to her chest and even at the long ponytail that graced her head. Finally, he took a look at her face, his eyes travelled down from her pale eyes to her soft rosy cheeks and at last to her pink lips, his eyes lingered there, and would have liked to stay there longer, but she was right in front of him now, and as the seats per table were bench-type, she had to wait for him to slide or possibly squirm to the other end.

"O-Ohayo Gaara-san." She said as she slid into the space next to him. "Hn." He said indifferently, turning to face the window. He could feel the glares that his classmates were giving him and Hinata saw him visibly squirm as the one from Sasuke hit him.

_I guess he's thinking about something important._ She told herself. She saw his eyes glance her way and she held his gaze. _Do you want to talk about this? _His eyes asked her and she stole a glance at the tattoo on the place where his left eyebrow should be. 愛. Love.

Kakashi never really taught class. He just gave all the necessary assessments and tests. So basically his class time was used for anything, as long as he doesn't see you through his Icha-icha novel.

_Yes, I do believe so._ Her eyes replied.

* * *

RIIIIIING!!! The bell for recess rang, and after her first three periods, Hinata felt that it was well-deserved. Gaara would only even remotely speak to her; he just stared out the window. If he did speak to her, then it would be about something like a question or if they happened to be partners. Hinata guessed his situation. A lot of people were giving him dagger-like glares and that isn't really the best state to talk to someone. So he kept quiet the entire time, giving Hinata a huge relief when recess came.

* * *

She searched in vain for Tenten, at once knowing she would be with her cousin, so she decided to finish the conversation with Gaara. She quickly spotted him alone on one of the stone benches on the school's wide lawn. "Gaara-san right?" She went over and sat next to him. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked him. Gaara remained silent. "So what do you think of the class?" Hinata looked at the sky. Silence. Finally, "Why are you trying so hard?" Gaara faced her. "Usually people just leave after they've seen me, what is up with you?" He said, irritated, furious even. Hinata looked down, in truth she really didn't know, maybe she—

"It's because I understand, I know what it feels like." She blurted out all of the sudden. She covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words left it. Gaara's eyes widened but he shrugged it off. "And what could you possibly understand about me?" He snapped at her.

"I saw two things I will always remember, as long as I live." Hinata said sternly. "I watched my mother die a slow, painful death, I was there the moment she took her last breath, I watched her die and I was helpless." She told him quietly. "You did too didn't you?" She looked at him. "It's written all over your face."

Gaara started slightly, and settled down on the bench. "You're right," He looked at his hands. "She tried to protect me and I couldn't save her." He took her hand, he didn't know why, but when you relive something horrible, that's just what you do. "You said two things," He shifted his gaze to her face. "Do you wanna tell me the other one?" She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath; she was ready to tell all.

* * *

Sasuke passed by just as Hinata and Gaara walked back to the classroom, both smiling and laughing. He couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with his best friend and also his worst at times Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

"_So you're after that girl too Uchiha?" Kiba told him jokingly. "Sakura wouldn't like you cheating on her." Sasuke punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up Inuzuka." He continued to stare into space. "There are a lot of things surrounding that Hyuuga-san." Kiba continued. "Rumors, rumors, rumors, she's surrounded by them." Sasuke pretended to look away but his friend knew him better. He was listening alright. "By day she's the talented violinist, writes her own compositions and everything. By night, she joins the famous rock band Akastuki, and there have been multiple rumors about her relationships with the other members, especially the lead, Sasori. Then there were other rumors that she was engaged to this pianist, some great talent too, won international competitions all the time. His name was Uzumaki Naruto or something like that._

"_Rumors were that after some international professional contest he killed himself after playing his winning piece in his own home. They say she walked in just as he stabbed himself in the heart. Well, their family covered it up quickly, dismissing any rumors that it was all because he wanted Hyuuga-san to move on or something like that. Either way, she's completely shrouded in mysteries, so if I were you I'd stay away Uchiha. You'd get the same answer from Arabume or Lee. She's clean that's for sure, but she's bad news, too many guys want to protect her, stay away."_

"_Whatever Inuzuka," Sasuke told his friend. "I'm out of here." He said, getting up from his seat.

* * *

_

The last words still rang in his mind. _Too many guys want to protect her._ He walked back to class his normal self and anticipated the dismissal bell. He told himself as the next teacher entered the classroom.

_I think it's about time Kakashi-sensei actually taught us something.

* * *

_

Well that's chapter four.

Please rate and review.

Stay tuned to this story, more excitement in the next chapter!


	5. Is That Love?

Hi everyone!

I'm so thankful for the reviews you gave last time.

Sorry it took so long but here's chapter five. I wanted some excitement this time so I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary**: Sasuke and Hinata are lovers at first sight, but after ten years of complications and a nasty dose of reality, will they be able to look up from their puzzles and see what's right in front of them in black and white? SasuHina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and its characters, but it would rock if I did

-Iincho-sama

* * *

"When the student is ready, the teacher appears." Only the corniest line ever and Sasuke was sitting down listening to even more on his own free will—gasp –.

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed, not just annoyed, ha passed that a long time ago, no, now he was totally pissed off beyond all reason. His day started out bad enough with his class getting all worked-up about _his_ student which led to a really painful punch in the gut from Tsunade-san – literally—so it was safe to say, by the time his most disliked student came as he spilled hot coffee on his new leather shoes he was ready to blow. He expected some rude remark from the Uchiha but to his great surprise, leading him to spill the rest of his drink on his shoes again, Sasuke gave a curt bow and looked straight at his sensei.

"Sensei-san, I need to ask to ask you something. It's really important."

* * *

And now, after _a lot_ of blunt refusals and thanks to Sasuke's threats of blackmail that could cost him his job including the measly salary he got as a teacher but apparently was the only job one could get if one was a starving music graduate, Kakashi was sitting in a ramen stall reading his favorite book with none other than the infamous and incredibly rude Uchiha Sasuke. "If you're going to sit here with lame lines from dead movies I'll just go and ask Iruka-sensei instead." Sasuke said bored.

"Suits me." Kakashi said sharply. "From the way I see it I can finally go home and Iruka won't tell you a thing about his precious student, just as I will tell you nothing about mine." Sasuke turned to face him and Kakashi gave a smirk at the look on his face. "Alright, alright I'll tell you about him, but you have to swear not to pull that face again, it nearly made me spit out my coffee." He said laughing.

Sasuke managed to nod at his sensei as Kakashi leaned back on his chair.

"So you wanna know about Hinata-chan huh?" He took a deep breath as he began his story about the girl who learned from him all her life. "Well, as a child she was a very quiet girl, spent most of her time alone or with her parents when she wasn't buried in books. She was laughed at and teased as a child because of her mild personality, but her parents knew that there were many things for her in the future. After her sister was born, her mother was taken by a mysterious disease and she died from the inside out on Hinata-chan's seventh birthday, the day you met her. Don't look at me like that again Sasuke-san; I thought I made you swear not to do that. Yes, I know a dark, rude Uchiha when I see one Her father kept her as his dearest treasure after that and she was proclaimed the heir of Byakugan Enterprises.

"But the trials did not end there, for soon after, she was stuck in some kind of planned arranged marriage with another corporation when she was eight or something which she declined to swiftly. You see, she may not look it, but she is a believer of true love, as a last remembrance of her mother, she used to tell me about meeting you, you know. Sometimes it was so annoying listening to it day in and day out." He gave a chuckle at it and continued. "Getting back to the point, she quickly rose to fame shortly afterwards and while in a competition we met Iruka and of course, his protégée Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-san was an orphan himself, and Iruka was his only guardian, he played the piano much like you. Don't raise your eyebrow Sasuke-san. He played with a passion you could never have, he beat Hinata-chan by one point and somehow they got engaged by virtue of her father and they—." BEEP BEEP BEEP.

* * *

"Hai Hai I'll be there right away." Kakashi said into his phone and got up. "I'll be leaving now Uchiha-san, there's a situation with Tsunade-san and I have to help clean up." He got his coat and was halfway through the door when Sasuke stopped him. "You never finished Kakashi." He glared at his sensei. Kakashi's eyes glinted as he looked at his student. "Well the rest of the details are blurry because Iruka was the one who was actually there, although you won't get anything out of him. There is one person who would know about it though." Sasuke's felt a chill go through his spine as he saw what was coming. "No definitely not." Sasuke told his sensei. Kakashi gave a cruel laugh. "Well you won't get anything out of me now either so—."

"It's near the Plaza Grande right?" Sasuke blurted out. "Yes, a few blocks away, you can't miss it." Kakashi told him.

The shaking Uchiha stumbled out of the restaurant and just as he was about to turn into the next street he heard Kakashi mutter: "So he's been stalking her too huh?" And there was something else he couldn't hear because there were footsteps coming his sensei's way.

* * *

"He must be falling pretty hard for her don't you think, Iruka?" Kakashi told his best friend from his college years. "Yes, I guess it's so, but what can we do, Hinata's pretty much the same." Iruka answered the man he had to babysit for over four years.

"I just wish they would see it faster already, I miss seeing my protégé laugh. She hasn't smiled this much since—."

"Since Naruto died." Iruka finished for him. He gave his friend a not so gentle hit on the head. "And you've been reading too many romance novels." Both began to laugh.

* * *

This. Was. Bad. Very bad indeed. Sasuke felt like he was seven all over again. Here he was once again lost _inside_ the Hyuuga estate. Getting in was easy enough, he was let in by the Head of House himself, Hyuuga Hiashi who looked very happy to see him. It went something like this:

* * *

"_Sasuke-san, it is wonderful to see you here again, you didn't bring your brother? He was a nice boy." Hyuuga told him, although there was something in his voice he couldn't really place. "You're here to see Hinata aren't you?" He didn't give him a chance to answer before he smiled wholeheartedly. "She's in the same place you found her last time. You had better get going; Neji doesn't like boys over after seven." Sasuke gave a jump at that and before he could ask where the hell he was supposed to go Hyuuga turned and left.

* * *

__I seem to be having a lot of one-sided conversations today. _He told himself as he randomly picked a corridor to get lost in _again_. He sat down on the soft carpet, tired after walking for so long. He was about to lie down when a familiar melody reached his ears. The Valse de Fleurs (Waltz of the Flowers) was playing on the violin.

Once again he followed the sound to the source, finding the same solid oak doors with just enough light peeping through to guide him through the dark hall. He didn't really know what to do now, so in order not to disturb her practice, he went right through and pushed open one of the doors. He was there at the exact moment when she ended her piece with its swelling prelude. He watched her every movement, the way her eyes closed when she played the piece, the way her dark bangs would fall onto the pale skin on her face, the way her fingers just slid over the strings so smoothly.

Most of all he watched how she played so expressively, something he was said to lack. She felt every note she was playing and there was no doubt that she knew them all by heart. As her bow slid over the strings for the last note he couldn't help but clap. She looked at him startled. "Sasuke-san, is that you?" Her eyes widened as she finally got the chance to speak to him in private. This time she raced to hug him, which he answered with a tight squeeze.

"Listen um, Hinata-san, I'm really sorry about this morning." He said turning red at the thought. "It doesn't matter Sasuke-san." She said hugging him tighter, he was starting to enjoy this. "I'm so glad you still remembered me." She said as they broke the hug. Sasuke was shocked at those words. Who wouldn't remember this cute hime-chan? Whoa hold up, did he just call her cute? What was going on here?

"You're here to ask about Naruto-kun right?" She said quietly. She took his hand and led him to the piano stool. She sat down and motioned for him to do the same. Sasuke was dying to ask. "So was he really going to be your husband?" He expected some kind of reaction from Hinata but she remained totally composed and looked at her hands the whole time.

* * *

"_Naruto-kun. I met him at an amateur's competition, but the way he played he made it look like he was already pro. His parents died before he could remember and Iruka-sensei took him in. He just happened to be the best friend of Kakashi-sensei. He beat me at that contest by a point, which was probably one thing, he had this passion for music that was unequalled by all. _

"_Father met him after and we weren't really engaged like that. Oto-san just wanted to take him in, and well, it was what I thought was love, I went on thinking it was love for a long time and in the end I was right.

* * *

_Something in Sasuke's chest tightened at those words, but her next ones were a relief.

* * *

"_In the end I found out it wasn't that kind of love, but more of a brotherly love, although it was too late then." Sasuke took her hand and held it. She was starting to blush but Sasuke didn't care._

"_You see, just a year ago, there was the competition for the finals of the Grand Musician's International Competition, which he entered eagerly. He played with his heart and soul that night, I was sure of it. But in the end he finished second place." She swallowed hard and tried to breathe in, she was getting choked. _

"_We went back home to his house and there was a celebration and after he said he was tired. He went upstairs and we finished cleaning up. He was my Nii-chan so I went up to check on him. When I got to his room he was finished playing the same piece he played in the competition and I knocked on his door. I waited but he didn't open it, so I took the handle and went straight in._

"_Just as I got in, I saw him hold a knife to his chest and he gave that big smile that always made me happy, but at that moment, it made me feel sick. He took it and stabbed himself in the heart. It's kind of different watching it, it's like the knife goes right through and you can't do anything to stop it._

"_There was a dull thump as his head hit the carpeted floor. Iruka and everyone ran up because of all the commotion and I ran to him. He lost a lot of blood and his tan skin was turning pale. I called him, and tried to wake him up, but he only mumbled 'Hina-chan, there are better people out there than poor losers like me, you don't have to think of me anymore, you have someone who's really meant for you,'

* * *

_Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand tighter, and she squeezed back. They stayed that way for a while, her looking at her hands and him looking at her face. She did not cry, but witnessing a suicide is a bad enough experience.

Suddenly she looked up to face him, and their faces were millimeters apart. Both were blushing slightly and Sasuke impulsively leaned in closer, closing off the distance between their faces. Hinata was looking at every move he made and in a few seconds that seemed like forever their lips met in a soft kiss that ended as quickly as it happened. Both were looking in opposite directions, blushing madly and looking for anywhere to look except at each other, yet secretly enjoying the kiss.

Sasuke abruptly got up and lifted the lid of the piano. "Sasuke-san, I sincerely apologize for—." Sasuke cut her off. "Save it Hinata-san, if you want to play Valse de Fleurs like when we first played it, then you should know and orchestra piece sounds no good with only one instrument."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at him and stood still as she realized he still didn't let go of her hand and blushed a deeper shade of red. Sasuke saw where her eyes were staring at and quickly pulled back his hand. "G-gomen Hinata-san." He said immediately.

Hinata looked at him and decided to be brave. "C-call me Hinata-chan. Formality isn't my favorite thing." Sasuke nervously nodded and got ready to play the piece he'd been visualizing for so long. "Well let's get started Hinata-chan. And that means you have to call me Sasuke-kun now." Hinata blushed as she steadied her violin and Sasuke couldn't think of anything except how cute that was.

"Let's begin Sasuke-k-k-kun." Sasuke smirked at that, he was going to like this a lot.

* * *

There you go chapter five!

Please review!!!!!!!!

Even more in the next chapter.


	6. Past Present Future

Hiya everyone! Sorry if you had to wait long!

We kinda had a trip outta the country -_-'

**Summary:** Sasuke and Hinata are lovers at first sight, but after ten years of complicated life and a nasty dose of reality, can they look up from their puzzles and see what's in front of them in black and white? SasuHina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters because if I did, this pairing would've happened a long time ago. Seriously.

Thanks for all your comments they helped a lot!

Here's Chapter 6! Hope you like it!

It's getting hot in here!

-Iincho-sama

* * *

Ah, six 'o clock, it was Sasori's favorite time to watch Hinata play. He just couldn't wait to see her face on _this _surprise visit. Sasori loved it when her face would suddenly change from the startled gentle beauty to the smiling girl who was almost his little sister, not that Neji- bozu would see it that way, the squirt. His sweet face managed to pull off a smirk as he followed his usual path to the practice room. Hyuuga-san told him to look after Hinata whenever he was gone or out of the country, which is no easy task among all her screaming fans and a handful of dangerous fanatics, but that is just what's expected from the great Asakuna no Sasori playboy rock star by day, though he never slept with a girl—or guy—if that's what you sick people are thinking and by night, he serves as protector and personal friend to the equally great Hyuuga Hinata, a _great_ friendship I might add.

Sasori was getting close, he could already hear that famous violin flood his senses with the joy the musician was playing, he recognized the easy gentle sounds as the bow slid playfully over the strings and—wait—playfully, joy? Hinata hadn't played that way in a while now, not since his best friend and keyboardist Naruto had died. He knew at once something was amiss as the melody of the piano also floated by him and at once he raced to the practice room, his leather shoes steadily thumping on the carpeted floors. He was almost there now; he could already see the huge doors, the music growing louder and more powerful with every step. Just a little bit more and—

"Hina-chan!" He burst right through the doors and was greeted by the most shocking revelation. Right in front of him, some _creep _who was just playing the piano had stood up as Hinata was coming to talk to him and _kissed_ her. It was no soft peck on the lips either; he was witnessing a totally hardcore kiss.

Hinata was standing stock-still, the creep was still kissing her, but he made no move to go any further and after a few seconds she came over her shock and kissed him back. Sasori could take it no longer, and though he was curious about this new guy, he couldn't neglect his duties. He had been tasked with protecting Hyuuga Hinata, and that was what he was gonna do.

"Hey you, kid with the black hair, I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from her." He said in is naturally authorative, husky voice. That did the trick. The kid jumped up and turned around to face him. Hinata quickly saw him and tried to explain.

"Sasori-niichan, this is a friend of mine," She said quickly. But Sasuke had too many people kick his ass and this guy was not going to be one of them. "Actually, she's right in fact I," Hinata saw this coming and immediately grabbed hold of his shirt and forcibly tugged him back. He didn't resist, but continued to give the older boy a death glare.

"Hina-chan, please do tell who this _creep_ is." He said spitting the word out at Sasuke. Silence. Sasori was about to add something, then: "Sasori-niichan, that's enough!" Hinata said after a pause at her normally serene niichan's reaction to all this. "If you don't recognize him from what I told you, then you wouldn't have realized that this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun." She told him plainly. Sasori couldn't believe his ears, did she just call this creep _kun_?

"L-listen Hina-chan. I know he's an old friend of yours, but he can't just barge in here and well," Sasori desperately searched for the right word but found none and got straight to it. "_Kiss _you right on the spot. You know _I _wouldn't mind of course, but what would happen if Neji-bo—nope he couldn't let Hinata know what nicknames she called her overprotective cousin—_san_ saw all of that?" He told her sternly.

"What would happen if I saw _what_ Sasori-sempai?" A cold voice was heard at the door and they all turned around to see where it came from. "N-Neji-niisan, well um," Hinata turned pale as a sheet at her beloved cousin's entrance. "I'm listening," Neji said coolly and took a step towards them. Hinata was still trying to hold Sasuke back from his new target and she looked helplessly at Sasori. Sasori gave a sigh and walked to where Neji was standing. As he passed by Hinata, "You owe me big for this sis." He whispered menacingly and Hinata's head spun at what that would be.

"Ah," Sasori said in his natural ironically sweet voice. "Well, since you're Hinata's favorite cousin, I can't let you leave without knowing right?" He took Neji by the shoulder and dragged him out of the room. As they got to the hallway, "I suggest we go outside for a walk and…" His voice slowly faded away into the darkness. "I wish him luck." Hinata said. "He and Niisan aren't on the best of terms." He turned to look at Sasuke, "One more song?"

"Why not?"

And they played with all they had that song, full of different emotions. Of the joy that old friends have when they reunite—even though a lot of people got the idea that they were dating now.

As they finished Hinata went over to Sasuke, who was near exhausted and took his hand. "Do you wanna have dinner here?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looked at his watch. "Shit! It's seven already, my mom's gonna kill me." And he wasn't even going to imagine the look on Itachi's face in all this.

"It's fine Sasuke-san," She started a little as Sasuke came closer until they were only a few centimeters apart and he grabbed her wrist. "Hinata," Her eyes went wide as he addressed he by her name. "I thought you were going to call me by something else now." He said seriously, coming closer until Hinata had to step back. He was closing off the distance between them fast and she kept backing up. He still had a firm grip on her wrist and it wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Um, where are you going with this exactly?" She said, now scared for her life with this Uchiha. Thump. _O God please don't tell me my back just hit the wall. _ She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was coming in closer and she was finding it hard to breathe. "Sasu-" She never got to finish as Sasuke slammed his mouth into hers. Any means of escape was hopeless, he had pinned her to the wall with his free hand while the other held hers in an iron grip. The last thing she remembered thinking before Sasori-niichan came and pried Sasuke off her was how it was so different from the short time she dated the carefree Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Hina, congratulate me, I got Neji off your back for a while, although I don't think he liked it. It wasn't easy either, you owe me _big._" Sasori said smiling as he turned at the next hall to get to the practice room.

* * *

"_So, Sasori_-sempai," _Neji spat out. He had a very bad first day, first realizing that he'd have to transfer schools this term then finding out it was a school of nuts and crazy fan girls. Meeting the deranged principal and her band of insanities didn't help his mood either. And to top it all off, on his way out of the zoo, Hinata got hit on the shoulder by some _creep_. _(At least he and Sasori agree with something.)_Meeting Tenten was a great diversion, but to come home and find said creep there being held down by said cousin was probably the biggest piss off today._

"_What is it about that guy that you want to tell me?"_

_He was only half listening as Sasori went on about how one shouldn't just barge in and yell and glare and all that crap nor should one suddenly go violent and endanger any poor passersby. He was just about to launch an excuse to leave when Sasori said something that caught his attention. _

"_What!!?? He's that same Uchiha Sasuke from before? Does Hyuuga-san know about this?"_

"_Apparently, Uncle Hiashi let him in himself."_

_Neji shot him a look for referring to _his_ uncle so familiarly. "And what was he doing there with Hinata?" _

_Sasori gulped, this was going to be the hard part. Hopefully he had enough sense to listen to his earlier lecture and not go out and kill the poor guy. "W-well you see Neji-_kouhai."

_Neji stared him in the eyes, he _never_ called him that. This was going to be very bad._

"_If Hinata wasn't lying, then he's now her…" Sasori readied his kunai, this may get ugly. _

"_Spit it out Sasori!"_

"_Boyfriend."_

_There was a deadly pause of total silence. Sasori readied himself for the worst, even if he had to poison Neji with sleeping drugs for the next eight hours._

"_WHAT!!! " _

Here it comes_. Sasori thought to himself. _

_Neji immediately transformed from the collected reserved teen to a pointy object wielding brother. He was holding a very sharp kunai In his hand—why the hell did he have to spend so many hours on them—and was marching over to the music room, preferably to kill Sasuke. "Uchiha, you're dead." He told himself and snapped at a maid who asked him if his new _friend_ was staying for dinner. _

_Sasori looked at his watch and counted down. _Ten, nine, eight. _A car pulled up at the driveway, its driver looking around and spotting its target. _

Seven, six, five. _The engine turned off as the driver stepped out of the black car. The sound of not so high heels could be heard on the driveway as a maid opened the gate to let her in._

Four, three, two—_"O-Oi Tenten-chan, how are you?" Neji nervously asked his date as he hid his pointy kunai behind his back. Tenten was not appeased. "Neji-kun that's a kunai isn't it?" She said sweetly, in a flash getting behind him and sliding the kunai out of his hand. "U-um Tenten-chan I was just, I was just –"_

"_Save it Neji." She said quickly. "You were just about to kill Hina-chan's new boyfriend weren't you?" Neji turned pale and started to stammer. "Well uh, I wasn't _really_ going to kill him I was just—" _

"_Forget it." She said exasperated. "I don't think any other girl can put up with who you really are." She said and he took her hand. "Then shall we leave?" He said, all his anger gone at once. "What the hell," She threw the kunai with perfect aim at the bull's eye of a nearby archery target. "Let's go."

* * *

_

Sasori gave a shiver, not from standing in the rain outside earlier, but because Neji's girlfriend was_ scary_. No wonder Neji liked her.

He was just pushing open the door when he heard a dull thump from inside the room. "Goodness what are those two up two now?" He rolled his eyes as dirty thoughts started to fill his head. And he was secretly debating whether or not to go in or not. "Pull yourself together Sasori, Hina isn't gonna let anyone do that to her." He pushed open the door to reveal two teens making their hearts, or maybe their lungs out as Hinata was hardly breathing. He ran over to them at once and yanked Sasuke off his Mistress. "Oi! Can't you see she can't breathe?!" He shouted at Sasuke as he supported one very dizzy Hinata. "Are you alright sis?" He said worriedly. He guided Hinata to the piano stool and she gratefully sat down. He then turned around to face one messy haired and equally dizzy Sasuke who was supporting himself on the wall.

"What were you two thinking?!" He said angrily. "You can't do that in a totally inexperienced kiss! If I hadn't come, one of you would have probably suffocated." He went over to Sasuke and started to shake him. "Do you hear me?!" The boy who just turned twenty one shouted to the eighteen year old. In reality those two scared the shit out of him, and he was freaking worried about them now. "Zo-zorry Shashorey-sham, i'll neber hapwen agen." Sasuke got up, very slowly and felt his mouth if it was still there. "I'll be goin now." He told Hinata, his speech returned but was quite fuzzy and he wobbled out the doorway, thanking Kami that he wouldn't get lost following Sasori's wet footprints in _this_ state.

"Hina are you alright?" He asked her, worried as well. Hinata gave a weak nod and got up, her bottom lip was swollen and the moment she left to lie down in her room Sasori gave a smirk at the two unknowing lovebirds.

* * *

"Those two are gonna have swollen lips for a week kissing like that." He said on the way to his room. "It's not like you expected them to make out totally inexperienced like that Saso-niisama." A younger voice of about twenty told him.

"You have a point there Deidara."

"Where did sempai-sama leave his guitar anyway?" A nineteen year old asked. "We have to practice for fist gig tomorrow after Naruto-kouhai went away right?"

"That's right Tobi, we do." As he opened the door to his room, he couldn't help but wonder:

_Will the Akatsuki rock as much as we used to without our keyboardist?

* * *

_

Well that was chapter 6, in the next chapter you will witness some rockin' music as the Akatsuki makes rock history!!!!!

YEAH! Did I say rock twice?

Please review and comment!!!!


	7. Meeting the Family

Well everyone, here's chapter 7 I thank all the people who have taken time to read it and review even.

**New Summary: **Kaa-chan I think Sasuke just had his first kiss." Sasuke lay on his bed with swollen lips occasionally mumbling something that sounded like he was doing something more enjoyable with his lavander-eyed friend. (can be found in this chapter!)

**New Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto or its characters, but if I did you can expect this in the show.

* * *

"Come on now, don't be so rash. Think about it Hiashi, there's still plenty of time." Uchiha Mikoto said in her sweetest voice as she visited her old friend. She'd been doing it a lot recently as she intended to put her plan into action at once.

"Miko, I've been through this enough times already." Hyuuga Hiashi said rubbing his temples. "I still don't think your son is the right match for my daughter." He and Mikoto went way back, from a playmate childhood, to mischievous teens always playing pranks on their parents, to the close friends they were now. And even though they were business rivals, they gave advice to each other on everything, everything except their children of course. Both were very different in terms of raising their children and I bet you could guess how. Hiashi was the loving, down-to-earth father as Mikoto was the serious, no-nonsense mother.

"I know that last time was bad timing as you were adopting Naruto." Mikoto started.

"Was it ever?" Hiashi laughed. "Miko, I have to say, to this day you still have the worst timing there is!" He exclaimed as he cited times that went totally wrong because of said bad timing skills, and Mikoto couldn't keep herself from bursting out in laughter at her friend's antics.

When she finally got over herself her face went serious. "But think Hiashi, this could be the future of both our businesses, our children have proven able more times than one and don't you think it's time we stepped down and let them have a shot at it?" Hiashi stared at her incredulously. "You don't mean that all this was to unite our companies?" Mikoto was shocked at this. "Hiashi, it was just a theory, and don't you think your Hinata would make a good pair with my son?" Hiashi thought it over for a while. "Well we could arrange for both your sons to meet her one of these days. The prospect of this union is just as clear as it was ten years ago; it might have been decided earlier if not for your bad timing!"

Mikoto couldn't help but laugh again. Yes, it had been stupid to propose all of this right after his wife died. She stared out the window. "Wouldn't it be nice to see our children as close as we were?" She thought aloud wishfully. "I agree," Hiashi said in the same voice. And he snapped back into reality. "But truthfully, why suggest Itachi? It's quite obvious she's been carrying on about something with that younger son of yours, Sasuke you know?" Mikoto's eyes shot open as she realized her plan may have gone out of hand.

"That would explain a lot." She said, choosing her words carefully, not wanting to show how shocked she was at the news.

"Speaking of which, have you noticed anything different about your son lately?" Hiashi interrupted her thoughts. "Because lately, Hinata's been ecstatic about everything, always jumping around and she's smiling a lot more than she used to." He said, daring to touch the taboo topic of their children. "I'm wondering if your Sasuke's coming here a few days ago might have sparked up anything between them."

Mikoto looked at him closely to make sure he wasn't pulling another prank, but his face was a mirror of good humor and he didn't look like he was going to explode sitting on that armchair."Well, Sasuke did come home late on the first day of school." She said slowly as the events of the day filled her mind.

* * *

"_Okaa-san, I'm home." Sasuke said, blundering up the stairs making straight for his room. His mother _could not_ see him like this. Slowly, almost there, just a few more steps and—"_Nice to see you looking so happy Otooto-chan." _Sasuke cringed at his brother's sardonic voice and dared to look up. He was greeted by the smug face of Itachi. "Itachi-chan, is Sasuke-chan alright? He's extremely late today." Mikoto said as she rushed over to the staircase._

"_Gomenasai Okaa-san, it won't happen again." He said, not daring to look at his mother and instead keeping his eyes in a steady glare at his smirking brother. He expected a violent reaction from his mother but instead she came up and gave him a hug from behind, taking him by surprise. His eyes went wide as she whispered the words he always wanted to hear from his mother._

"_Sasuke-chan, I heard about what happened with Sakura-chan today." She turned him around to get a better view of his face and was quite shocked at the state of it. She continued none the less. "What you did was brave and worthy of the highest praise. My son, I am very proud of you." She said, her eyes never leaving his face. _Does that mean this was part of her plan too? _Sasuke thought to himself. But he was interrupted as his mother took him into another hug. Sasuke was just bursting that moment he wondered if he wound cry like those soap operas he'd always mock Kiba for watching._

"_A-arigatou Okaa-san," He said, not really knowing what else to say. His mother pulled out of the embrace and took a good look at his face. "It's nothing Sasuke-chan, but I _am_ always proud of you, never think otherwise. Although I have to ask, what happened to your lips?" She said scrutinizing him as closely as she could. Sasuke blushed and quickly looked away as his mother smoothed down his messy hair and searched for the right words to explain the happiest day of his life._

"_Kaa-chan," Itachi cleared his throat. "I think Sasuke just had his first kiss today." He said simply._

_Sasuke wanted to kill his brother right now, but his mother looked like she would cry first. "Oh Sasuke, I waited so long for this moment. This is truly one of the happiest days I will look back upon. She looked at her eldest son with tears in her eyes. "And wasn't it just yesterday when my little Itachi-chan wanted to know what it was like to sleep with a girl?" She let go of Sasuke and went to hug Itachi. "See you later_ Nii-chan_." Sasuke said with a smile as his brother was trapped with his mother, a look of pure hatred on his normally placid face._

_Sasuke then skipped to his room and turned on the mp3 stereo to full blast and lay on his bed. _This is the best day ever. _He thought to himself, as horny songs_ _started to fill his room, and even hornier thoughts in his head as he drifted off to sleep, occasionally mumbling a few things that sounded like he was doing something more enjoyable, and it just happened to involve a certain lavender-eyed friend of his._

"_My Sasuke has grown a lot, but what could be wrong this time?" Mikoto said as she peeped through the door. "Perhaps I'm not related to him after all." Itachi told her, folding his arms over his chest. He was about to say something a lot worse when a look from his mother silenced him. "Then maybe he's mentally ill," He said as his mother turned to leave. "He might be autistic or something." He thought aloud and gave a chuckle as his mother walked away with a sigh and muttering something under her breath about how siblings never learn and how she should have had one child instead of two._

Hiashi took a moment to take it all in as Mikoto gave the full details of that fateful day. "And the ANBU guards were all complaining how he skipped home like some kind of drug addict." She laughed as she recounted the events. "That makes a lot of sense considering how the Akatsuki wanted to kill your son after they were in a considerably bad mood." Mikoto burst into another fit of giggles as he said those words. "I think my boys may be a bit too overprotective of her." Hiashi said worriedly. Mikoto took a deep breath to try and regain her self-control at her next line. "No, they just take after their proprietor." She said in between gasps for air as the two laughed until they could no longer breathe.

* * *

Both friends knew of the not-so-secret bodyguards that protected their children, but their identities were of course a mystery to both.

"Speaking of encounters, aren't your other boys having another concert soon?"

"Well, I told Hinata not to join any until I got back but she's been excited to get back up on stage ever since." He said thoughtfully.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking then?" Mikoto asked her friend seriously.

"What time are they coming over?" Hiashi said smiling.

* * *

"Hey sis are ya ready yet?" Sasori asked through the door.

"Yeah sure come in." Was the reply.

"So sis, are you all set?" Sasori asked as he watched Hinata flex her fingers before gently taking her guitar as if it was a precious stone. The Akatsuki band was started sometime before Naruto came over. Sasori spent hours arguing with Pein so he could call it that. It was pretty much your basic band, with Sasori as the lead singer and guitarist, Deidara on bass guitar, Naruto on keyboards, good boy Tobi was the drummer demon, and last but not least our very own Hinata on second guitar and sometimes she'd sing, but then again, Akatsuki was one of those bands where everyone sang.

"Is it time to leave already?" She said looking at her watch, Father told her she'd be meeting some friends of his after the concert and she couldn't even guess why, it had been nagging at her mind all night.

Sasori nodded and just to remind them that it was true, as they were about to leave Deidara and Tobi met them in the hall asking if they could leave already. "Hai, we were just about to pick up you guys." Sasori said as Hinata gave both a hi-five. "You ready to rock sis?" Deidara said as they stepped into the limousine, a gift to him when he turned twenty. Truth be told, Hinata was more excited than she'd been for a while. Her father left ahead of them to welcome his friends and being with her adoptive brothers was always a lot of fun.

"Always!" She said smiling. Deidara pulled over into an empty space next to the cars of the other Akatsuki, the bodyguard ones and everyone got out. This would be the Akatsuki's second gig in Konoha after their keyboardist, Naruto's death.

They all unloaded their equipment and waited on stage for the show to start. "So how come I haven't seen that warrior cousin of yours Hina?" Deidara commented out of boredom. "He's usually right here." He said as he pointed to the space in between Hinata and everyone else. "Well," Hinata said casually, "He's somewhere in the audience with his girlfriend. Deidara almost fell off the drum he was leaning on, shocking the napping Tobi at his feet. "He has a girlfriend?!" He gave Sasori the fisheye look that was supposed to be Kisame's thing. Sasori looked at him disapprovingly. "I mean, some girl actually wanted to date Neji?!" Hinata giggled and Sasori sighed. "Yes Dei," He said wearily. "And no girl's gonna want to date you if you keep talking like that." Hinata burst into laughter. "Whatever man," Deidara said, trying to look offended.

"You're on soon." Hidan's pissed voice could be heard on the other side of Sasori's earphone. You could tell he did _not_ want to play manager in this whole thing. Maybe executioner would have been a better job.

"Hey Hidan-san!" They all shouted in to the earphone's mouthpiece. There was a crashing sound on the other end. "What the hell is freaking wrong with all of you!?" Hidan complained from the other side as he picked himself up to try and get back on his seat. "Gomen Hidan-san!" Hinata said to earphone while Deidara made a face. "Say hi to Oto-san for me." The audience was finally let in and chants for the band were being shouted to the heavens. "Roger that Hinata, break a leg and tell that Deidara to stop making faces at me, I can see him from here." Deidara's eyes went wide as he frantically searched for where is superior could be hiding. Hidan gave a chuckle and the connection shut off.

"That dude is pure evil." Deidara said to his friends and the lights turned on and their opening act entered the stage.

Three guys went on. There was a tall guy on drums, a red haired guitarist and a keyboardist. All had microphones but, "What? They don't have a bass guitarist? They must be crazy!" Deidara said, nearly deafening the silent Tobi. "Ow, Deidara-sempai, that hurt." Tobi said through his mask. "Shhh." Sasori snapped. They're about to start. And all three fell silent as the keyboardist gave the signal to start.

"Are you all ready to ROCK!?" There was a deafening reply of screams and chants. "Man, these guys must be pretty famous." Sasori remarked. "Looks like we can't slack off anymore sis." He joked. "What was that?" The guy asked the crowd. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" He screamed to the mic. There was and even louder reply and one or two screeches. "THEN LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The crowd went wild at once as the music started.

First there was a wicked solo on keys and the drums kicked to life as both the keys and guitarist started the first verse.

Hinata could at least say she was impressed. The way they sang was the perfect rocker's voice. Gravelly, husky, but full of the expression needed for rock.

It started off kinda slow, kinda like this, the first part, just on keys:

_Hey, you looking at me there,_

_You know, I just heard from a little bird,_

_What right do you got starin' me down like that?_

_Not sayin as single word._

The drums started to kick in, as did the guitar and the whole tempo just went faster.

_Have you ever thought there might be something else?_

_Did you ever think I'd keep hindin in this shell?_

_Cause you and I both know_

_That I don't need you anymore_

_So why you pullin me down_

_What the hell's this for?_

The keyboardist and guitarist were rocking so hard by the chorus it was hard to tell how they could still play and sing. The drummer was an all-out demon and he was keeping the whole thing together.

_So you gotta look me in the eye_

_Tell me what's on your mind_

'_Cause I'm not gonna wait anymore_

_For that forever closing door_

_I'm not gonna watch your back_

_As it turns away- that's crap_

_Don't come back and tell me why_

_Just look me in the eyes!_

It totally went wild as they reached the end of their song.

_I'm not gonna watch you leave_

_And don't come tell me why—_

The music went silent as he whispered the last part.

_Just face me now…_

There was a sound like the whole crowd held its breath.

_AND LOOOOOK ME IN THE EEYEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

The singers let out a rocking shriek and the crowd just exploded with mad applause.

"Looks like we have some competition." Sasori said to Hinata as the band entered backstage. "That was the Dark Iris with their new hit single Look Me in the Eyes! Now it's time for…."

The keyboardist remarked to the guitarist. "That wasn't a bad solo, for a Kazekage." This earned him a sour glare.

"Nice job, yeah!" Deidara said in mad props to the Dark Iris. The Dark Iris stepped into the light of backstage and both Hinata and Sasori gave a gasp at the faces of the performers. "Gaara-san, Sasuke-kun?"

"I never expected your girlfriend would be here Otooto-chan." The drummer smirked to the keyboardist.

* * *

There you go, chapter 7.

If the song's lame, it helps that I just made it up.

I hope you liked it. Please review and comment.

Did you enjoy Sasuke's rocker side?

Next time you will witness the fierce power of LOVE!!!

Oh no! I'm starting to sound like Lee Darnit!

Until next chapter.


	8. The Plan Begins

Hey everyone! Thanks to all the people who reviewed on the last chapter, I REALLY appreciated it.

If you find time to read this story, then you have the time to make a short review.

**Summary:**"Why is he biting Hina?" Deidara turned to him with an evil smile and started to whisper exactly why. Tobi turned with a look of horror to his other sempai who was too busy trying to pry off Sasuke from Hinata again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters, seriously I don't.

Chapter 8 enjoy!

_

* * *

Previously on Black and White Puzzle Pieces:_

AND LOOOOOK ME IN THE EEYEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

_The singers let out a rocking shriek and the crowd just exploded with mad applause._

"_Looks like we have some competition," Sasori said to Hinata as the band entered backstage. "That was the Dark Iris with their new hit single Look Me in the Eyes! Now it's time for…."_

_The keyboardist remarked to the guitarist. "That wasn't a bad solo, for a Kazekage." This earned him a sour glare. _

"_Nice job, yeah!" Deidara said in mad props to the Dark Iris. The Dark Iris stepped into the light of backstage and both Hinata and Sasori gave a gasp at the faces of the performers. "Gaara-san, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_I never expected your girlfriend would be here Otooto-chan." The drummer smirked to the keyboardist.

* * *

_

_Presently:_

"Great to see you here." Sasuke grinned devilishly as he took Hinata by the waist. Hinata gasped in surprise and turned bright red as Sasuke started planting kisses in a line from her neck moving up to her face. "Sempai," Tobi said innocently through his mask. "Why is he biting Hina?" Deidara turned to him with an evil smile on his face and started to whisper _**exactly why**_ to him. Tobi turned with a look of horror and a half-choked sound to his other sempai who was too busy trying to pry off Sasuke once again from Hinata while the other members of Dark Iris smirked at them – Itachi, and looked plain disgusted—Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata said in an attempt to get more space. "Yes _my_ Hinata?" Sasuke said so compromisingly that Hinata almost wanted him to kiss her again. "Um, I have to go on now." She tried to say over Hidan's yelling through Sasori's earpiece that they 'get their sorry asses on stage before he gets over their himself and kicks them in their *static* and brings their *static* *static* to the bottom of the sea and asks Kazuku to sell all their stuff on e-bay for *static* and hope that it gives them a whole lot of shit in hell' which Sasori quickly answered with his own quirky remark and Hinata tried to stop.

"Hidan-san we're going on already, don't worry about it." She then turned to Sasori, who was glaring at Sasuke. "Nii-chan, we have to go on **now**." She said as Dei and Tobi went on to announce their arrival and prep up the crowd.

"_THE AKATSUKI HAS ARRIVED 'un!" _Dei said taking as he slid in with his guitar. The crowd let out a scream as Sasori did a back flip for his entrance, and Tobi and Hinata came up from under the stage. Smoke effects and the dimming of the lights changed the atmosphere in seconds and the crowd fell silent. There was a slow guitar solo as Sasori sang clear and strong in his melodic voice.

_Time has gone, days passed_

_Why do we hesitate, jump into the next day_

_Stand up make it last_

_Because there's no other way_

The drums started up and the other guitars kept pushing at the slow melody, until finally something had to give and Deidara let out a shriek.

_Life's too short to hang around_

_So make the most 'cause we ain't coming back_

_If you think I'm gonna turn around _

_Because of you and your crap_

_You got another thing coming_

_Now let's move on running_

Hinata sang the second verse and many wooed at her sweet voice transformed into the rocker's that she had inside.

_What are you still doing there?_

_I'm already gone_

_Why wait home alone?_

_When I've already found the one_

The whole group joined in for the chorus as it came to a standstill end, blasting the ears of everyone in range.

'_Cause life's too short to hang around_

_And this is just a waste of time_

_And I won't turn around_

_For the empty house that was mine_

_I've got to keep moving forward_

_And I'll always love you babe_

_But you and I both know_

_That we went our separate ways_

_Yeah!_

_That we went to a different place_

_So come on DON'T WAIT!_

Silence.

The crowd exploded with all it had and it was even more deafening than the rockers. "AKATSUKI! AKATSUKI!" They started to chant as Hinata led the next song with a clapping beat for everyone to follow.

More songs followed that and concert lasted until quarter to ten, Hiashi wouldn't let Hinata out too late on her first concert after a while. Afterwards, the _other_ Akatsuki met the band with Hiashi, Mikoto, and Dark Iris. "Great show, you really brought the house down." Hiashi said patting Sasori's back and ruffling Hinata's hair.

"Arigatou Oto-san."

"Arigato Oji-san."

Hidan laughed hard. "No seriously, your fans got so excited that they tore down the halls." Sasuke was eavesdropping and raised his eyebrow. Kazuku chimed in smiling— I think. "But it was a full house, and we gave them such good business that they didn't charge us anything." Deidara ran over to them with Tobi. "This is so great 'un! Kisa-kisa just found his old classmate from college." Tobi added. "And Tobi was a good boy today!" Everyone had to roll their eyes. "But it's really cute too." Hinata said as she and Konan couldn't resist giving him a hug. "How was tonight?" Pein asked Sasori as it was customary every night there was a show. "All clear." Sasori said grinning.

Hiashi coughed to get attention. "Why don't we all head back to the manor and I'll introduce you to some friends of mine." Sasori growled at the mention of said _friends _and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

Everyone went to their separate cars/limousines and made their way back to the manor, by the time Hinata got there it was half past ten and her father was already waiting with his guests. Sasori and Deidara kept close to her in their usual formation with Sasori to the front on her right and Deidara on her left. Tobi covered her back and the rest of the Akatsuki were somewhere with her father.

"Oto-san we're home." Hinata said as her father came out into the hall to greet them; behind him she could clearly see three heads of black hair and one fiery red one. "How was tonight? Exciting enough after being cooped up in the house for so long?" He inquired; taking her by the shoulder as he thoroughly messed up her ponytail in an extreme head rub. Hinata laughed like a child as they got to the living room where three Uchihas one Gaara and one very pissed off I-can't-believe-I'm-missing-my-date-for-this_-creep-__**sasuGAY **_Neji were waiting. "Nii-san how was your date?" Hinata asked politely, taking a seat next to her boiling cousin, who was just like a jelly donut fresh from the microwave, cold on the outside, but burning hot with fury on the inside. Or maybe that's just Neji; donuts don't burn with fury on the inside. Across them on the next sofa, Kisame-niichan was sitting with the drummer of Dark Iris chatting amiably, and on one end of the sofa, cursing all fate for making them sit together was Sasuke and Gaara. The other Akatsuki stood around the room.

Hiashi came in with a woman who had a very strong resemblance to both Sasuke and the drummer. Hinata and Neji stood abruptly as they entered, as was the Hyuuga breeding, and when no one else stood up they turned bright red, and continued to stand until Hiashi asked them to sit. "My, my Hiashi, your children certainly know what to do." Mikoto said giggling. Sasuke sat up from his sulking in disbelief. _My mother, giggling like a child, no way!_ He looked at Hinata, but she seemed to smile in a way that suggested her father did this to everyone.

"Well let's have an introduction now, shall we?" Hiashi said as he and Mikoto took a seat across one another on the well furnished wooden chairs. "To my left is my beautiful little girl, who is not so little anymore, Hinata." Hinata got uncomfortable with the stares from Gaara and the drummer, so she looked over at Pein, who was studying the guests _very_ closely. "Next to her is her cousin Neji." Neji glared back. "And in across me is Uchiha Mikoto." Mikoto stood up and sat down again. "Over there are her two sons, Itachi and Sasuke." Both gave blank stares. "And the one over there is…" He furrowed his brow as he looked at Gaara. "Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said slowly, trailing on the A's in his name. "Oh yes!" Hiashi said suddenly. "I'm sorry, I think my memory is failing me." Gaara just nodded.

"And the nice boys around us are the Akatsuki." He said gesturing to everyone else in the room. "The one with red hair is Akasuna no Sasori, and the one next to the vase is Pein, beside him is his wife Konan, sitting next to Itachi is Hoshigaki Kisame, behind Sasori are Deidara and Tobi, and on the other side of the room looking pissed are Hidan and Kazuku." Sasori applauded at the long introduction and faced Kisame. "So Kisa, is this the guy you lost to in strip poker while you were dru—" Kisame put his hand over Sasori's mouth as Sasuke made a smart ass remark about his brother. "So Itachi did you have a liking for men when you were in college?" Itachi looked at him coldly and answered flatly. "I should have you know I have no issues with my sexual desires." Sasuke just grinned smugly as he set his next remark. "And I suppose you're referring to your college buddy here?" Sasori burst into a fit of laughter as chaos decided to pay a visit and take a seat to watch the show. Kisame tried to hit him on the head, but he ducked just in time as Hinata tried to stop it. Neji stood up in an attempt to protect Hinata as the other Akatsuki scrambled to their weapons. Sasuke tried to grab to Hinata as well, and Itachi and Gaara sat laughing their heads off as Hiashi and Mikoto tripped over each other trying to get to their children and they ended up a tangled mass of bodies on the ground as the clock struck eleven.

Hiashi was the first to recover after the Akatsuki. "Well, since it's getting late, why don't you stay here for the night, or maybe the day." He said chuckling as he picked himself up. "I'm sure that's fine with you Miko?" Mikoto looked like she would say something against it, but the look on her friend's face told her there was no getting out of his kindness today. She heaved a sigh. "Alright, you win Hiashi." She turned to the three in her charge. "Did you hear that Sasuke-chan," Sasori snickered and Neji smirked. "Ita-chan?" Kisame looked away to hide his smile. "And I hope your sister doesn't mind you staying over Gaara-san?" Gaara recovered from his laughter and looked at her plainly. "No, Temari wouldn't mind," Mikoto said she would call her but Gaara quickly added. "No need Uchiha-san, my sister's busy, she has her boyfriend over tonight anyway, and she really wouldn't care." Mikoto mumbled something about 'kids these days' and Hiashi joked about getting old.

"Neji, why don't you show them the guest room for tonight then, there aren't any classes tomorrow, it's Sunday, thanks a lot, and Hinata, go show Miko the upstairs guestroom, I think the extra one downstairs is still renovating."

"Hai, Oto-san."

"Hai, Oji-sama."

On her way out, Mikoto couldn't help but say: "Seriously Hiashi, how do you get them to do that? I can't get my children to say two words to me, and here you are with two perfect ones." Hiashi laughed and wished everyone a good night.

* * *

"This way please, Uchiha-san." Hinata said as she led the way, Sasori close behind. Mikoto decided it was a good time to strike up a conversation. "So Hinata-san, what do you think of my sons?" Hinata was caught by surprise and Sasori sensed something fishy going on. "W-well I think they're very sweet and care about you very much, Uchiha-san." Mikoto gave a hollow laugh that chilled Hinata. "No need to be formal, call me Mikoto, and you're wrong, the second my sons get married, they're going to throw me out like stale bread." Hinata went pale. "They couldn't be so cruel!" Mikoto smiled ironically and leaned in. "Well I guess it's my fault, I raised them after all, but in truth I'm counting on whoever their wives will be to take care of that." Hinata tried to be polite. "Whoever they are, I hope they do, parents give children their all, and children should always be grateful, no matter how old they are."

Mikoto gave a sinister smile, because that was _exactly _what she wanted to hear.

* * *

Well here you go!

Thanks for reading, and feedback is totally appreciated.

Stay tuned for the final twist!


	9. Here Comes the Final Act

Hi all! Nice to see you again.

Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciated them, please comment on this one!

Here's chapter 9:

**Summary: **She was just about to drift off when a familiar voice from under her curtains."Going to sleep already?And without me?"Hinata jumped up and sat in her bed,eyes voice revealed itself as none other than came closer and closer...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its characters, only this plot and the songs.

Comment and review, it's your duty for reading this.

Have fun!

* * *

"**Here Comes the Final Act"**

_Today was totally exhausting._ Hinata thought to herself as she thought of her early wake-up, to her concert, to this chaotic evening, although looking at her clock it was actually last night. She still couldn't get that look Mikoto kept giving her out of her mind as she showed her the room she would be staying in. It looked something like she was dreaming, yet in a more _evil_ way. She collapsed on her bed with a sigh and hung her legs off the bed as she let her eyelids close and her mind relax for the first time that day. She was just about to drift off when a familiar voice from under her curtains. "Going to sleep already, and without me?" The voice said teasingly as if from her window. Hinata jumped up and sat in her bed, eyes wide.

"There's no point in joking around you know." She said regaining her composure. Even in the total dark, with only the moonlight shining in fragments through her window, she swore she could _feel_ him smirk. "Well that's because I'm not joking." He stepped out into the light and showed himself as none other than Sasuke. Hinata rolled her eyes at his getup. He had unbuttoned the top buttons and took of his jacket, revealing his white shirt un-tucked and free from his pants. He leaned one arm on her bedpost and Hinata was shocked at how close he was to her in such a short time. "What I'm about to do might shock you though." He said, his tone deepening in a way that sent chills down Hinata's spine. "A-as if it hasn't already." She replied, cursing herself for her trembling voice.

She was frozen, her legs dangling off a bed too high for her as she sat, Sasuke coming closer and closer, almost gliding across the floor.

Suddenly, he was closer than ever, right in front of her, with his hands on either side of her, stopping her from and movement, or escape for that matter. "How did you find my room?" She asked, in an attempt to breathe, he was so close that every breath was filled with his smell. "Getting away from your cousin was the hardest part." He said leaning in, not really answering her question. Now he was only millimeters apart, and gently, almost unfelt, he pushed her down, in what seemed like an eternity, her head made contact with the mattress and he was closer and closer until he was almost lying on the bed. He still had his arms next to her, like walls, and she was too well, _intoxicated_ by all of it to do anything but keep her eye burning intently on Sasuke's , who's eyes apparently looked like they were burning their own red with passion. "I'm going to do something for you tonight." He whispered huskily into her ear. He let his breath linger there and Hinata could feel its warmth even after he returned to stare at her. "You're not doing anything to me tonight." She breathed more than said.

Sasuke smirked as he gave her a flicker of a kiss, fading fast as it came. "No, I'm afraid it won't lead to that, although if you want I can always change my schedule." He gently tangled his hands in her hair. Hinata was scared, but not into insanity. "That won't be necessary," She said, raising her head enough to kiss him, a surprise for our lover boy. He gave a smile of satisfaction as he tasted her on his lips after she laid her head back on the bed. "Then let me tell you why I came." Sasuke kept leaning in until Hinata thought he actually just wanted to fulfill her first idea for reason of his being here. But when their faces were close enough for her to taste his breath, his hair kind of hanging over his face as he looked her in the eyes, as if seeing her for the first time, more sincerely than ever he said: "Most guys would get down on one knee," He smirked in her face. "But I prefer leveling the playing field." Hinata couldn't help but smile at what was coming. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He whispered to her. "You make me laugh and smile as if we were still children, and I—" His voice started to tremble and got a whole lot huskier. "I-I need you." She almost didn't hear those words, and tears threatened to fall as she heard them and registered what he was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is Hinata, I don't just want to be here for you now, when you think all I want is well, you know." He turned red and Hinata put one of her hands on his back, and another in his hair. "I want to be with you always and I this is happening too fast then I'll slow down," He said rambling, Hinata let him. "But I want you always to know that I, I love you, I live for the days we spend laughing and crying, for the time we have together, I live for _you_. " With those words Hinata knew her fate was sealed, and wherever it would take her, she knew this wonderful man who was once that wonderful boy would be with her. Hinata was about to speak, but Sasuke interrupted her. "And that's why," His voice broke and Hinata drew him closer. "And that's why I'm asking you this," He breathed in. "Hyuuga Hinata, this may not be the way you imagined it, but I have to ask you this: Hinata will you marry me, spend the rest of your life with me?" Hinata's face was a mirror of her shock, even if she'd expected this. Sasuke took it as a decline and his face fell. "I know I'm not worth it, I even made it seem like I was going to rape you in your room you must think I'm some kind of creep (go figure) and—" He was about to ramble, but Hinata silenced him with a deep, soft kiss. "Yes."

Sasuke looked like he forgot why he was there for a moment but suddenly remembered. "You say "yes"?" Hinata nodded and sat up, forcing Sasuke down to sit beside her. She looked him in the eyes as her part wasn't over yet. "Sasuke, I have to tell you something as well." Sasuke was immediately alert and tried to dispel any thoughts of taking her there and then. Hinata began. "Sasuke, for a long time now I have to say you've been all I thought about, and I couldn't think of a day without you, I want you to be with me good and bad times, and no matter how much I seem to be unable to express this sometimes, you know I love you every part of you, every ounce of my being is feeling this, I have no regrets for the relationship Naruto and I never had, that was different, I love _you_ and nothing can change that, I knew since that day you first saw me ten years ago. The day after my mother died, you somehow showed me there was still somewhere to go, a life I was too stubborn to live." Sasuke felt his heart go out to her,** but then he realized his heart was already hers, he was hers**.

Sasuke gently pushed her back down on the bed for more kisses, he didn't go any further, because Hinata didn't ask for that, he didn't either (Nani deska?!!!) and both knew that they needed the light, the light that they found in each other. After what felt like forever for those not actually in the make-out session Hinata got up and smoothed her hair, Sasuke ran his fingers through his and she held him in an embrace and kissed him in one so passionate that her feelings were said and everything she felt was felt in him. "I look forward to our wedding." She said softly. Sasuke thought his heart would burst with so much love that he held her close until he was sure she got the message.

"Please get some sleep, Sasuke." She said, as he insisted on watching her sleep. Sasuke finally agreed after some talk and left her in the early hours of the morning. That _day_ Hinata only got three hours of sleep, and she was sure Sasuke got even less, but the news was worth it.

* * *

"Ohayo, Hinata-san," Neji greeted in his Neji way.

"Ohayo, Nii-sama, Tenten-chan," Hinata said politely and meaning every word of it. Her father came down and shortly after her cousin and his girlfriend left and after a few minutes the Uchiha family came down for breakfast. Gaara was already outside sketching in the garden after spending the unholy hours of the day playing his trumpet then his flute, very well I might add. They didn't call him Kazekage for nothing.

"Mina-san I have an announcement." Hiashi said rather hesitantly. "I've thought it over for a long time now but the decision is made." Hinata finished breakfast with her cousin, but took a sip of a glass of orange juice anyway. Mikoto smiled at her in a way that could only be described as _creepy_. (Runs in the family)

"From today on," Hiashi continued, Mikoto's smile got wider and the Uchiha brothers were immune to their surroundings. "My Hinata will be engaged to Uchiha Itachi." Hinata almost spat out her juice, the only thing stopping her was the years of being drilled manners into her.

Sadly the Uchiha boys were not so disciplined. Sasuke gagged at whatever was in his mouth and our lucky man Itachi spat out his drink.

* * *

"Oji-san, you can't be serious!??" Sasori burst into the room as the rest of the Akatsuki fell flat as they were all leaning on the door, _eavesdropping_. "Nii-chan," Hinata said standing up as Sasuke did likewise. Before anyone could say another word both teens dragged their sempai out by his elbows, he didn't even get a chance to turn around. This led to the effect of a bewildered Sasori facing the group as Hinata and Sasuke plowed on facing in the other direction to the rest of the Akatsuki who had an equally lost look on their faces.

* * *

"What was that about?" Pein demanded as they shut the door of Sasori's room behind them. "Well Pein-san," Hinata explained in as few words as possible what her father had just told her, not hard, considering the fact that it was just eight words. Eight words that might seal her fate forever, forever, unless she did something, the one thing that she'd been afraid of doing since her mother died.

"That's something." Kisame thought aloud. "I always considered Itachi asexual, possibly a secret sex addict, but in all the years I've known him, he's never really been husband material to me." Konan regarded him thoughtfully. "But still even the coldest heart can be moved by the right girl." She said, referring to Sasuke. "No, this is something that's been planned for some time now." Zetsu interjected. "No offense, but your father takes an awfully long time to decide things." Hinata agreed. "I don't know how he decided on anything after Kaa-san died." There was a silence as the whole group recalled the loss. "So what was the motive? Was it for the money?" Kazuku piped up. Everyone had to roll their eyes and Sasuke spoke for the first time since he got there. "It was my mother." He said quietly, instantly turning all the attention to him.

"Will we all please regain our sanity here?" Pein said authorative in every way, making Konan come closer. "He's right. You're turning this into some kind of soap opera." Sasori sighed and collapsed on his bed, where Deidara and Tobi were resting from lack of sleep and a hangover. Both jumped and Deidara flung curses at his sempai while Tobi covered his ears.

"Was it really her?" Pein asked quietly while the insanity continued and everyone else got involved as the two got physical (Not like that!) and Deidara threatened to blow up Sasori's room. "I bet fifty bucks that he does!" Kazuku shouted. The rest just joined in while Hinata, Sasuke and Pein huddled in one corner.

"My mother did it for herself, and for _the pride of our family._" He spat out the last part. "Itachi," He said disgustedly. "But I don't agree to it." Hinata said, because it was well, obvious. "So what do we do now?" They asked him. Pein felt a migraine coming on. Noises and shouting, was it just him or were the two kids talking louder every time? Stop talking! Where are those echoes coming from? His head felt like it was going to burst. And then:

He basically exploded.

"**Are you two getting married or something?!"**

When he noticed there was no reply he looked at them and saw blushes redder than Hidan's blood all over his _newly cleaned_ **WHITE** couch after he had a ritual. "Well that settles it then, we will do everything in our power to help." At the sound of that the rest of the Akatsuki stopped messing around to offer smiles of approval. "Thank Kami my Hina-chan found someone; I thought we might have had to offer Sasori-chan to you!" Konan said hugging her tightly as Sasori exclaimed: "You were WHAT?!!!" Deidara laughed his head off s Zetsu and Kisame dragged a scarred Tobi to safety.

At the prospect of what they were about to do Hinata turned pale. "But you can't do that, my father isn't how he used to be, a blow like this might end him!" Everyone stopped rejoicing and looked at her like she was insane. Konan broke the silence. "Hime-chan," She looked at Hinata and knew it was the right time to tell her. "We all know what you mean," She said hugging her. "Your father loved your mother very much, he still does, and it broke his heart to lose her." She made Hinata face her and Hinata tried to interrupt. "That's why I can't disobey him, I'm the last thing he has left of her and—" The look on Konan's face silenced her. "Hinata, he will always have her in his heart, in his memory, in seeing you smile," Hinata blurted out. "And that's why-" But Konan cut her off. "And that's why it would break his heart even more to see you unhappy." Hinata's eyes widened as realization struck. But Konan continued on relentlessly.

"How do you think he would feel knowing that he sent his daughter to be at the mercy of an uncaring husband who's probably a womanizer? It would kill him- asking that never happens- and what would happen to you? You'd be worse off than him." Hinata was ready to give in, but the last thing Konan said made her sure that she would fight for the love she had with Sasuke. "Wouldn't your father be happier knowing that you found someone worth everything you'd fight, sacrifice, and live for, someone who you know will do the same, on good times and bad, rather than with someone who you'd be miserable with for the rest of your life?" Hinata looked at Konan with new strength in her eyes. "Are you still going through with that man; for the sake of a happiness that won't exist after all, for you and your father?" Hinata looked at the person who'd been like her older sister for all her life and realized she'd had it wrong all along. Loving your parents doesn't mean blindly following everything they do, it means you help them with their decisions and understand precisely why, because parents wouldn't have it any other way, but love you too much to point it out. "No, Konan-chan I don't." Konan smiled and gave Hinata one last squeeze before sending her in a twirl over to Sasuke who took her in his arms. They were about to kiss when Sasori interrupted them. "Not in my room please!" Everyone laughed as Sasuke and Hinata went into the garden to plan how they were going to deal with this situation, face Hinata's father and most likely the wrath of Sasuke's mother.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he _fell_ into seat in his room, while _accidentally_ still holding Hinata's hand. "Sasuke!" Hinata started to laugh as Sasuke tickled her like a madman, suddenly a piano's melody could be heard from the piano room. _Naruto's _piano room, no one has played there since, well you know… Except for Sasuke, and the Hyuugas have always avoided the topic. So they ended up with a grand piano that was hardly ever used for musical purposes, only for memories. Hinata had so many plans for that piano since Sasuke told her they were getting married, so who was playing this relic as if all the memories were nothing?

Both of them ran as fast as they could to the piano room and opened the door and to their surprise found Hiashi and Mikoto there, listening to Itachi play. Mikoto looked overjoyed to see her son play in front of her friend, even if she did that all the time. Hiashi looked plain uncomfortable as Hinata gave him a questioning look and Sasuke walked over to his brother and mother- very angrily.

As Sasuke got involved in a conversation he did not want to be in with his mother, Hinata listened to the music for the first time understanding it. What she found out: Itachi's music was very different from Sasuke's.

While Sasuke's was light and airy, the kind that made her smile, Itachi's was dark and pensive, she felt her heart sink and beat wildly at the same time. He played with a wild passion that was sharp in contrast to Sasuke's carefree style. _He plays so, powerfully, like he knows he rules the world or something._ She thought to herself as Itachi's song ended. Mikoto pushed Sasuke away as he was about to speak to her and dragged Itachi with a forceful tug as he was about to walk away, ignoring his audience. She let go when he was in front of Hinata and he ended up bumping into her, knocking the wind out of her. Sasuke wriggled free from his mother's grasp like a child being chastised in a toy store and ran to her aid. Itachi turned to face her and extended his hand out to help her up. Sasuke glared at him as Hinata took his hand, about to deliver payback. As she took it, she squeezed it, hard. Most people would have shouted and let go by now, but Itachi smirked and crushed her hand in return. She put a brave front on, getting up, dusting herself off, and then _politely_ thanking him after he apologized with _equal politeness_. Sasuke then left with her as they went to prepare their speech for the final act before the end.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke said letting go of Hinata's hand, which was aching badly from Itachi's grip.

"No time would be better."

* * *

There you go, Chapter 9, thanks again for the people who take time to review this story.

Please comment everyone!

Stay tuned for the next chapter, you won't wanna miss it!

~Cho


	10. Happy Ever After? Kiss!

Zaimasu everyone! This is the last chapter for **Black and White Puzzle Pieces** I hope you really enjoyed it!

Stay Tuned for future stories!

I'll miss you all, thanks for reviewing everybody, I see you again sometime!

**Summary:** She was just about to drift off when a familiar voice from under her curtains. "Going to sleep already ?And without me?" Hinata jumped up and sat in her bed, eyes wide. The voice revealed itself as none other than Sasuke. He came closer and closer...

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Naruto or its characters, just this humble story plot and the songs.

See you soon, enjoy the story!

-Iincho-sama (just call me Cho-chan, it's less formal)

* * *

"**Happy Ever After? ~Kiss!"**

"You did what!?" Hiashi gave Mikoto his bug-eyed face and Mikoto had to do all she could not to laugh at a time like this. "Yes," She answered calmly. "I moved the wedding date to next month." Hiashi felt like wringing her neck. His friend was really stepping on his toes, first, by dropping the engagement bomb, and now choosing the closest wedding date possible. "But you can't do that, Hinata hasn't even graduated from college yet. She was going to take her masters in music after." Mikoto eyed him coldly. "Well frankly neither has Itachi, and he was going to take a degree in fine arts music, a lot of pianists have already offered to make him their protégé and he's still going through with it. He even –"

"That's enough Mikoto!" Hiashi cut her off quickly. "My daughter is not going through with your son, especially not this way, with you, _controlling_ it!" He gritted his teeth, finding it incredibly difficult to keep his cool. "And if she chooses to do so, she will wait until she is ready, which I know will be her decision. My daughter is not going through this at this age _and alone_ at that." He spat at her. "You probably thought a little girl without a mother would be easy prey, but any second now, Hinata will show you how strong she is." Mikoto was taken aback and exploded in all her fury. She gave a "humph" turned on her heel and stomped away from her oldest friend, maybe because no one could put up with _that_ for long.

* * *

Luckily, Hiashi was not disappointed, but it was unknowing to Hinata and Sasuke that Hiashi was expecting rebellion, and nothing could quench the butterflies in their stomachs, but as they made their way to the dining hall, they were as one. Being that one body, they were totally in sync mind and heart, which was why and shared the same look of horror with each other as they could only hear silence on the other side. "It looks like they've been preparing for the final act with us." Sasuke joked and gave a hollow laugh as he opened the door for the both of them. "Not the end Sasuke-kun," Hinata took his hand. "The new beginning," They smiled as the words left her lips.

Hiashi stood abruptly as they entered and Neji raised his eyebrow as he noted their locked hands. Hinata took her usual seat on her father's right and Sasuke sat beside her next to his brother and sadly across Neji. Mikoto sat on Itachi's other side and cursed herself for not thinking of the seating sooner, she should have expected Hinata to sit there so that Itachi would be next to her instead of Sasuke…

Now, Hinata was whispering something to her father and Neji, and Sasuke looked like he was hearing everything, she would have to ask him about all of it later. Hiashi looked shocked but pleased and gave Sasuke a hearty pat on the back, suddenly Gaara who was sitting next to Neji perked up and actually looked like he cared enough to join the conversation. Neji was angry as hell and gave Sasuke a death glare, but before the Akatsuki boys could join in Hiashi silenced all of their musings and began the meal. _Think Mikoto think, you have the smartest brain here, how do you get Hinata closer to Itachi?_ She tapped Sasuke on the shoulder but he was too busy talking with Hinata, Itachi inserting side comments here and there.

Thunder sounded and everyone jumped as it crackled throughout the hall. Itachi excused himself to go to the washroom. "He's actually texting his new girlfriend." Sasuke whispered to Hinata. "I thought he had a new one every week." Sasuke smirked and imitated Itachi's expressionless voice and exaggerating his blank face by drawing back his lips. "_This one's different from the others_." Both of them laughed conspiratorially as Neji gave them a questioning look. When they collected themselves again and began to eat uneasily Itachi came back as the rainfall grew stronger remarking: "And to think we didn't even notice the storm coming."

"Or the fact that there aren't any cars or passersby," Neji added. "That's right," Gaara joined in, "You'd have to be totally insane to go out in a storm like this." Everyone jumped again as there was an urgent knock and the ringing of the doorbell on the main door. As the maid escorted whoever was crazy enough to come out in the storm one could hear the sound that could only be shoes soaked to the core on carpet.

The maid opened the door, revealing the unexpected visitor as Sakura. She was dripping wet and her hair was leaving puddles on the ground. She was wearing a pink overcoat over her green and pink striped long-sleeved shirt and wore jeans now wet as if fresh from the wash. Her umbrella was broken and bent in all the wrong places but she greeted them with a smile. "Konichiwa Hyuuga-san,"

Well, safe to say they were all speechless.

"Haruno-san?!" Sasuke blurted out. "Yo! Sasuke, I didn't know you were staying over the Hyuuga Manor." Sakura greeted everyone like it was totally natural to come in dripping into someone's home during a storm. Mikoto stood up afterwards and asked the question everyone was dying to ask. "So Sakura-chan, what are you doing here at a time like this?" Hiashi looked at his friend puzzled. "So you know her?" Mikoto cleared her throat.

"Yes of course, this is my Sasuke-chan's fiancée." Sasuke looked at his mother as if to say "_what the hell? I thought you were really proud of me for getting rid of her_?" But his mother looked unfazed. Hiashi looked at Sasuke even more puzzled than he was five sentences ago and Sasuke returned his look with a "_my mom has totally lost it" _look. Sakura exchanged a secret look with Itachi that reminded me of one of those _I told you so_ looks. Sasuke then turned back to Sakura the same time as his mother. "You know Itachi-chan is engaged too now." She said proudly. Another Sakura-Itachi look. Sakura kept it polite. "How nice, and about my arrival, you see Hinata invited me over for a while, we were just going to talk for an hour or so, I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. Isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Hinata might have looked shocked if not for the kick to the shin Itachi gave her and his look that said "_just say yes and I won't kill you with another kick_" Hinata managed to stammer out a 'yes' and they resumed their meal as Sakura dried off in the bathroom. Sometime near the end of dinner Sasuke managed to dodge his mother's scathing look and whisper to Hinata: "You have just met Itachi's _different_ girlfriend." Hinata choked on her food and Sasuke laughed his head off as he tried to get her to spit it out.

* * *

"So _you're _the girl everyone's been fussing about." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I _still_ don't get why you have to do all this is _**my**_ room!" Sasori exclaimed from his bed, reading a manga at the same time lying down. "Nii-chan, I told you that if you kept doing that, you'd ruin your eyes!" Hinata grabbed the book from her brother as Itachi tried to get his hands on Sakura. She dodged him with a look of disgust. "Really Hinata, I don't know why we even put up with these Uchiha boys." She joked. Hinata joked back, "I guess it's because no one else will." This earned glares from the 'Uchiha boys'. "So you're not playing the clingy act anymore?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat on Sasori's puppet-making chair, where he made puppets for little kids during Christmas. "Hey! You can't sit there!" Sasori yelled but didn't move a muscle. "Nah," Sakura continued. "I'm not like that and you know it was just to get you to dump me, and it worked!" She giggled as Itachi nuzzled her neck. "And now she has me." He said darkly. "I said not here!" Sasori put the manga over his head and pretended to be asleep.

"So your father said yes, did he?" Sakura put a finger to her lips, "and what about Uchiha-san?" Sasuke shook his head. Sasori joined conversation, "I see." Sasori propped himself up with a pillow. "Well if your mother doesn't like it then I wonder what she'll say about her precious heir getting married to his brother's fiancée."

"And don't forget, Sasori." Hinata added, her voice turning dark like the Akatsuki trained to do. She bent down her head so they couldn't see her face. "We need to get her approval without resistance or else we will have to desist. We must cease this quickly or all chances of a fast counterstrike will be lost." She lifted her eyes again and saw everyone's shocked expression. "That's the way we taught her!" Pein hugged Hinata with tears in his eyes. "Leader-sama, what-where-when did you get here?!" Sasori turned on his bed and came face to face with Deidara. "YO DANNA, WHAT'S UP 'UN!" Sasori let out a shriek and fell off the bed. "That's payback Danna." Dei said evilly. Sasori gave him the finger and sat next to Itachi, who was talking avidly with Sakura.

"So this is what we do, is everyone clear?" Sakura said in army-general mode as everyone nodded terrified. "Good." She said sweetly as Itachi made her look the other way. Sakura squeaked as Itachi carried her bridal style and said he was leaving the room to go to _his_. (No not that!)

"Thank goodness she's _my_ Sakura." Itachi smirked.

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" Hinata was shaking as Sasuke held her steady. School was cancelled due to the typhoon and they decided it was best to put their plan into action now. "Relax Hina-chan, Sakura-san told me this was foolproof." He stroked her cheek with his finger as he recalled what happened with Sakura.

* * *

"_And that's what will happen." Sakura smiled as Sasuke was going to leave. The moment he turned around he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder, hard. "And Sasuke," She said sweetly, though Sasuke knew that looking into her face now could possibly kill him. "If you ever do something stupid and hurt Hinata…" Tightening her grip on his shoulder was all he needed to know. Then, she let go. "Listen up buddy," She sighed. "If you hurt her, no one else is interested in an anti-social, self-absorbed creep like you, so since she's here, make it count." Sasuke mumbled his thanks then gave her the thumbs up and left._

_

* * *

_

"Just know that I'll always love you." Sasuke said hugging her and burying his face in her hair, now let loose so all its waves could be seen. "Me too," Hinata looked up at him and kissed his cheek, Sasuke was about to add something, but then:

"Itachi-chan, tell me where you're taking me. Sakura-chan, where are we going?" Mikoto's normally in-control voice was breaking with anxiety and tension. "I demand to know now." At the bottom of the stairs her eyes widened under the nervous stares of our lovebirds. "Sasuke-chan, Hinata-san, is something wrong?" She said politely, knowing well that Hinata could change her mind about Itachi any moment.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san, I, um, I can't m-marry Itachi." Hinata only just managed to stutter, much to the surprise of Sasuke, who was for the first time actually planning to follow the plan. Sakura and Itachi also expressed their shock at the mild mannered heiress' sudden offset of behavior. "Hinata-chan, it's really fine, I can deal with thi—"

"Sasuke, I can do this, I've got to stop hiding behind people," Hinata took a step forward. "_Especially_ those that I love."

"Uchiha-san I cannot marry your son Itachi, I don't love him." She said boldly. "I cannot think of ever spending the rest of my life with him." Mikoto looked shocked but none the less she let her continue. "I don't love him because there is someone else for me, as there is always someone for everyone." It was then that she felt Sasuke's hands around her waist; she suddenly felt new strength and said the next sentence more strongly. "I love Sasuke, and nothing will make me change my mind." She looked over at her love and he smiled back. "That's right Kaa-san, I love Hinata and I will never leave her, I'd do anything for her to spend the rest of her life with me, even risk you." Mikoto was hurt that her sons thought of her as nothing but a selfish control-freak, but maybe that was what she let herself become these years without her dear Fugaku. She was about to interrupt Sasuke for ruining Itachi's shot at happiness when Itachi himself stepped forward. "Kaa-chan," His husky voice began. "It is in everyone's best regards that I announce my engagement with Haruno-san." He said formally, earning giggles from everyone except Mikoto, who looked like Itachi broke her favorite vase.

"I second that!" Sakura said, as Itachi gave her _one __**sweet**__ kiss_. Mikoto was speechless; Hiashi came out of nowhere and applauded. "Look at it this way Miko, you can feed and love your children all their lives, change their diapers and help them do their homework, and by the end of it all you'll know what they think about this show, or what they want for breakfast, but you will never expect who they choose in life and I think that, that applies to everyone." He then looked at Hinata and Sasuke, seeing them as a couple for the first time. "Sasuke you little devil, you told me you were just seeing each other." He gave them the biggest smile ever. "You never told me you proposed to my dear daughter!" He was laughing as he messed up Hinata's hair, a habit he would never lose. Mikoto was handling things a little differently.

"Itachi-chan, are you absolutely sure about this? There's no way I can change your mind?" She asked tonelessly. "None mother." He replied in an equally toneless voice. "I am offended that you would force me to marry Sasuke and not Itachi, do you have any pride in your second son at all?" Sakura regarded her coldly. "How could you forsake your son's happiness to impress a few friends like that?" She turned away and faced Itachi. "You really don't mind marrying me instead of Hinata-chan?" Itachi smirked and took her in his arms. "If you weren't always acting so cute I would have decided on it a long time ago, even before I met Hinata." Sakura had the same sense of fun. "And what would that decision be? My Itachi, because you know I love **you** this way, you and your fickle mind." She looked up and kissed him softly. "Well Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura laughed and showered him with more kisses. "I think that _was_ decided a long time ago." She kissed him on the cheek and Itachi held her waist. "You know that's not the way I like it." Sakura laughed and kissed him, **hard**, on the lips, Itachi smiled and answered back with a kiss just as passionate.

"And what about us, my dear?" Sasuke and Hinata were watching the whole thing and Hinata was getting very scared of the Uchiha style of romance. She looked at her father who gave her the thumbs-up "You two go on ahead and have some fun, the wedding can wait, now is more important right?" He smiled in his way that made people feel warm inside. Suddenly she was ready for love, for her boyfriend, or maybe her husband-to-be. "Sasuke, how about going out, I wanna see the flowers?" Sasuke was already eagerly dragging her into the garden for a make-out session she would never forget.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOoO~OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Hinata got up in bed. Next to her was the sleeping figure of her husband, Sasuke. Both were quite busy now that they were managing the company. As planned Itachi and Sakura got Sharingan Corps, but Byakugan Enterprises was more successful anyway. Sasuke had a busy time organizing everything so that they still had time for their children, and Hinata was in charge of the main company with him. _He must be completely exhausted after today's meeting. Especially since he never had training, thinking that Itachi would inherit everything after all those years._

She could see how peaceful he was when he slept, but that wasn't the reason she woke up. There was something _odd_ about tonight, maybe it was that the moon was unusually bright, or maybe, it was the lump sleeping in their bed, no, it wasn't sleeping, it was crawling this way. "Kaa-chan, I had a nightmare." The little voice could only have been their three year-old daughter Yui, and where Yui was, her twin brother Yue could not be far behind. "Kaa-chan, Yui was talking in her sleep again!" Hinata quickly hushed the two of them. "Yue that isn't nice to say when your sister just had a bad dream, and keep your voices down, your father is tired tonight." Both toddlers hung their heads low. "Sorry Kaa-chan." Yue hugged his mother. "I had a nightmare too." He said quietly. She sighed and took them both by the hand, one on each side as she accompanied them to their room down the hall. "Do you feel better now?" She said as she tucked them both in their separate beds. "Hai, Kaa-chan," They both said, Hinata smiled at her children, not just hers, they were Sasuke's children too. She had to hand it to Sasuke, he made beautiful children. (Imagine Sasuke's smug face)

"Kaa-chan, arigatou gozaimasu!" Yui said from under the covers and Hinata gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oyasuminasai, Kaa-chan!" Yue said before his mother kissed him too.

"And where's my kiss?" A voice was heard from the doorway. "Otoo-san!" Both kids jumped out of their beds and ran to hug their father, who they didn't get to play with today. "Kaa-chan said you were too tired to play with us." Yue whined. "Kaa-chan said you were asleep." Yui added. Sasuke knelt down until he was face to face with them. "What did I tell you about whining?" His voice was stern but there was an amused sparkle in his eyes. "Gomenasai, Otoo-san," Sasuke laughed and carried both his children to their beds. Hinata sighed. "It was hard enough to get them to go to sleep the first time."

Sasuke laughed as they left the room. Tomorrow morning they would be introducing the twins to music, lucky guess what their instruments would be—the violin and piano. "Just like how we do it," Sasuke said the day before. They got back into their room and Hinata felt herself fall into the bed with Sasuke on top of her. "I love you." Sasuke huskily whispered into her ear. Hinata breathed his scent and knew it was true, before, now and forever. "I love you too." She smiled and nuzzled his neck. Her head was on his chest and they were both lying down now. She was just there, holding him, being held, feeling nothing but love. "I love you Sasuke." She said again. "I always will, I'll never ever regret standing up to your mother that day." Sasuke kissed her forehead and traced around her face with his hand. "And I'll never regret asking your hand from your father, it was the scariest moment of my life." They laughed a bit. "I thought the scariest moment of your life was the day I gave birth?" Hinata joked. "Don't remind me," Sasuke gently pushed her down, Hinata grabbed him by the neck and whispered into his face. "Goodnight, my love." She kissed Sasuke on the forehead and tangled her hands in his hair. "The morning comes too soon." Sasuke let his breath linger on her ear and kissed her cheek, suddenly remembering.

"Now about that kiss…"

* * *

And that was it.

**Thanks to all the loyal readers who have read the whole thing ****and reviewed.**

**Please review this is the last chapter.**

**Stay tuned for other stories!**

**Until next time, hope we meet again, and let me know if there are any good fanfics out there, I wanna read too!  
**

**I hope you liked it!**

**BYE!!!**


End file.
